Secret Santa Surprise
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: AU. Lexa was Clarke's boss and friend, but when Lexa takes off suddenly, she leaves Clarke with more questions than answers of their relationship. Unfortunately Clarke ends up fighting with Lexa to fix past mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke couldn't help but feel her heart race as she felt the red wrapped present on her desk with ridiculous cartoon raccoons printed on the paper (she knew she should have bought Christmas wrapping paper at the store and not relied on Raven for having 'left over' Christmas paper.)

It was coming up to Christmas holiday leave and Clarke had only worked in Woods exec, for a few months but everyone had warmed up to her so quickly that she had already had over several work colleagues stay round for movie nights hundreds of times. So as Christmas approached, Clarke was desperate to do a secret Santa. When she told her friends the idea, they scoffed at the idea of asking their boss.

Lexa Woods (one of the richest women in Ton DC) would say that it was a waste of work time.

However Lexa Woods had approved a secret Santa exchange this year in the work office, although at first she had wanted to remain out of it, but a certain blonde personal assistant of Lexa's had coaxed her into participating in the game. Once Clarke had informed her that it would increase work efficiency and relations between people.

Clarke had been placed in charge of handling all the details of every aspect of the "secret Santa" task, such as getting everyone's names into a hat, making sure the budget was reasonable (although Clarke doubted that some of her superiors, such as Lexa, that a budget wouldn't be a problem.) and most importantly that everyone had a secret Santa present ready for the day.

Most importantly, that the present was also… _appropriate._

The office was usually a quiet place in general. Once an employee (now ex, called Finn) had started a roaring match with another employee, and just as Finn was about to strike the other, Lexa had moved at the speed of light and caught his arm and practically dragged him out her building and taken his desk belongings and dropped it off the terrace that extended out of her own private office.

"Hey Guys!" Clarke started speaking loudly to gain everyone's attention, she noticed the suave boss walk out of her office to observe the noise disturbance. Lexa was in a white button up shirt that hung loosely at the bottom and black slim fit pants pants followed by expensive looking boots.

"Oh… err" Clarke instantly lost her confidence as she watched Lexa present herself in almost an army like fashion with both her hands behind her back with her nose, chest and toes all following up a straight line, "hello Miss Woods."

"Good afternoon Miss Griffin." Lexa said in a smooth tone, not moving an inch of her stance.

Clarke's mind went blank, all she could think of was how perfect Lexa physically was – no one in the office really knew Lexa personally.

Some say she climbs down the side of the building just to avoid talking to others, there was one story that a janitor witnessed Lexa doing the walk of shame to work at four in the morning by taking the fire exist stairs (Lexa worked on the 56th floor.)

Anyway, there was not one wrinkle or stain on Lexa's shirt, her hair was somehow perfectly pulled back to look fashionably messy and her body was just… one could almost say ripped. Judging just by Lexa's arms.

"Miss Griffin?" Lexa repeated, a rare moment of emotion passed on the Boss's face as she thought Clarke was about to faint.

"Huh?"

"You were making an announcement."

"Oh yeah, of course. Ok everyone in a few minutes we'll all go down to the café and exchange presents. Anyone who's forgotten despite me putting up several posts on Facebook _and_ emailing everyone twice _and_ post it notes on all the bathroom doors, there's a nice store down the road that closes in half an hour."

Clarke tried to resist the urge to curse at the people who quickly left their desks while Lexa mentally photographed their faces for future purposes. The brunette watched as Clarke suddenly looked worried as the blonde looked at her phone. Quickly grabbing the secret Santa present and almost sprinting to the elevators, Clarke dived into the lift and jammed the ground button as hard as she could.

 _Where is she going in such a hurry?_ Lexa wondered in her head, _surely Clarke of all people would have presents ready, it was her idea anyway._

Lexa looked up at the elevator and noticed it was going down. _Probably to the ground floor._ Without hesitation or wondering why the blonde's sudden movements had triggered her own curiosity, Lexa took to the fire escape.

Clarke raised herself on her tip toes then lowered again, as if it would speed up the rate of the elevator moving down. As soon as she heard a ding, she tightened her grip on the present and leapt out of the doors.

Only to go head first into Lexa Woods's chin, step back and loose her balance, step on the woman's feet, one of Clarke's shoes going straight onto Lexa's right foot, while Clarke's sharp heel that tried to regain the owner's balance went straight into Lexa's left foot.

"Oh Jesus, fuck, shit, fuck!" Clarke grunted as she realised she was the world's biggest klutz.

Lexa let out a grunt but had no time to react before the elevator door re opened and Clarke nearly fell backwards again, Lexa wrapped her arms round the blonde's torso and pulled her away from the death trap of the evil elevator.

The two just stared into each other's eyes, unaware of exactly what had just happened and why they were so close to each other.

"Clarke." Lexa said in that tone of hers that could make a brick house swoon.

"Lexa," Clarke breathed out, unaware of how intoxicating Lexa's perfume was.

"You are on my foot."

"Oh my god Lexa I am so sorry!" Clarke's face lit up like a red Christmas tree as she stepped off the woman's boots.

"It's ok, health and safety is taken very seriously in the work place. As long as you weren't hurt." Lexa assured the other woman.

"Well you are a very safe person to collide in- on, I mean uh…" Clarke wanted to die. "Oh everyone's coming down with their presents. Guys!" Clarke quickly stepped into the middle of the room, "just place your presents on the tables here."

"You seemed in quite a rush to leave, is everything ok?" Lexa asked as she stood beside Clarke watching as everyone placed their presents on the table.

"Oh erm… I ordered my secret Santa present online and they got the orders mixed up and now it's just going to –"

"I'm sure whatever you got them will be fine Clarke." Lexa reassured the other.

Clarke could only wince and hum, even Lexa's assurance could not boost Clarke's confidence of the situation.

As time went on, Clarke became more and more nervous.

Lexa had Raven Reyes, an engineer who had worked with Woods exec various times on some of their most adventurous projects, so Raven was lit up with glee that Lexa Woods more than knew who Raven was, but was even prepared to have Raven Reyes legacy engraved into one of the marble blocked on the reception wall.

Indra, Lexa's deputy, had been given a mug with different levels marked on by a sharpie, each one indicating when it was ok to talk to Indra depending on how much liquid from the mug had been drunk – Indra was infamous for her work rage when coffee was not provided instantly.

Clarke's present was now just sitting on the table by itself, with Lexa neatly written on the name tag.

"I suppose this must be mine." Lexa walked up to the table, quickly glancing around the room to see whose body behaviour changed the most (although Lexa knew it was from Clarke since the wrapping paper had stuck out like a saw thumb.) Lexa pretended to look at it quizzically, then began to unwrap it.

It was a camouflage coloured t- shirt. Lexa put the top of it against her shoulders and let the t shirt unravel against her torso.

Lexa raised her eyebrow as she examined the t shirt.

"Rich bitch?" Lexa read out loud.

There was a moment were various laughs were held in as hard as possible. No one sure whether it was ok to laugh or not.

"Miss Woods, I am so –" Clarke began, then Clarke froze. Lexa started to smile.

"No it's fine, it's actually quite funny." Everyone in the room seemed to make a sigh of relief. No one was getting kicked out of the building today.

"Oh well… I'm glad you like it." Clarke looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Now, what was the original order meant to be?" Lexa asked.

"Oh erm… just another silly little slogan." Clarke responded, trying to keep her heart rate under control. She saw that Lexa was waiting for an answer "it said… suns out, guns out."

"Ah, I see. Well both would have been fine Miss Griffin." Clarke was about to say, but then Lexa turned round "Ok everyone I believe that's done, early finish today, feel free to go home. It is Christmas soon."

Clarke picked up her handbag as Lexa stood in her army position shaking everyone's hand who walked out the door.

Once Clarke was nearly at the door, Lexa smiled at Clarke once more and lightly squeezed Clarke's hand and raised it to Lexa's lips and placed a kiss on it.

"Good evening Miss Griffin."

"Good evening Miss Woods." Clarke almost whispered as she walked out the building.

 **That night**

Clarke was brought out of her Netflix binging and pizza eating by a knock on the door. Walking across she saw Lexa at her door. It raining dogs and cats outside and Lexa had clearly been out long enough to get caught in it.

Without hesitation, Clarke swung the door open and dragged Lexa into her house.

"Oh my god Lexa what are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"Well lovely to see you too Clarke." Lexa said with a sleazy smile.

"Lexa… are you drunk?"

"Whaaaat? Me? Executioner of Woods? Never!" Lexa exclaimed

"You're an executive. Not an executioner Lexa." Clarke responded.

"Meh, same thing." Lexa swayed in Clarke's corridor. Letting big drops of rain fall on Clarke's floor.

"Oh god Lexa you're drenched and its winter! How did you not die on the way here? Let's get those clothes off of you."

"Ooooo the infamous Clarke Griffin is going to take my clothes off." Lexa teased, as Clarke realised this was going to be no easy task.

Clarke led Lexa to her room were there would be some spare clothes.

Clarke held up a blue top, Lexa pulled a face.

"What?" Clarke questioned.

"Looks cheap."

"It's from GAP!" Clarke defended her clothing.

"Hey Clarke, come here." Lexa made a come here gesture with her finger that Clarke probably would have found attractive if the woman wasn't drunk. "Closer," Clarke's ear was now only millimetres away from Lexa's lips.

"I'm a rich bitch." Lexa whispered in her ear. Then fell back onto Clarke's bed laughing. Clarke just nodded, trying not to smile at her boss's drunk antics. Just as Clarke had undone Lexa's buttons, Lexa shot up and ran back to the front door.

"I got you a t shirt too!" Lexa sounded like an enthusiastic child.

"Oh really?" Clarke let out a grin as a bag came into view.

Clarke took it from Lexa and laid it out.

"Wow…"

"Great isn't it?" Lexa asked, beaming with pride.

"Frat Boy." Clarke read off the t shirt, "Yup… that's a keeper!" Clarke replied.

"Clarke… do you think I'm a bitch?" Lexa asked as she fully pressed herself against the door frame.

"What? No! Lexa it was just a mistake, honestly –"

"Ya know what I think you are?" Lexa looked mischievously at Clarke.

"What?"

"Hot as fuck." Lexa drunkenly stated.

"Oh wow." Clarke mumbled as half naked Lexa started to swing on her door frame.

"Oh are you watching Daredevil? I wanna watch!" Lexa stated as she leapt onto Clarke's sofa, under the blanket, waiting for Clarke to join her.

 _Well this is gonna be interesting…_ Clarke reasoned with herself as she joined her boss under the warm blanket.

A few episodes in, Clarke's phone buzzed. Looking at it, a text from Raven came through.

" _Wuu2?"_

" _Netflix and chill ;) "_

 **So that's the start, or should it be a one shot? Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep, beep… beep, beep… beep, beep._

Lexa blindly felt around her silver Rolex watch and silenced the alarm, taking in a deep breath then letting out a sigh, she stopped midway.

The lack of recollection of going to bed last night left her confused and puzzled, then noticing her skin felt compressed against a material (unlike usual nights were she would rather sleep without anything restricting her and her Egyptian cotton sheet) she looked down and noticed a blonde head lying on her lap.

 _Clarke._ Lexa realised, she was in Clarke's home. It all hit her suddenly as she realised what had happened the night before. Suddenly Lexa snapped her eyes to look back at her watch.

6 AM.

"Shit!" Lexa cursed, rocketing off the sofa.

Clarke suddenly felt like she was slipping off of her bed, so she tightly gripped onto the nearest thing she could find to keep her balance, only for it to be a soft pillow of some kind.

But Clarke knew it was too late, her fate was sealed. She knew her own body would betray her one day, but she never knew it would be today.

Now all she could do was wait for the sweet embrace of the cold hard floor to assault her innocent body when it fell and impacted on the ground.

Keeping her eyes closed she waited for the loud thump to echo around the block.

But it never came.

Cautiously opening her eyes to whatever evil trick was about to unfold, she realised her boss was lying on top of her. Only now Clarke took in the full situation of her environment. Lexa's arms ran below Clarke's torso and stopped at the blonde's head. Clarke looked down and noticed that her hand was still strongly gripping Lexa's right breast.

"Oh my god!" Clarke exclaimed quickly letting go of the other woman. "I am so sorry I –" Clarke tried to sit up only to end up head butting Lexa in the forehead, "Jesus!"

Lexa stood up quickly and held a hand downwards for Clarke, who took it as graciously as she could at this point. The brunet pulled the blonde up as if she weighed nothing more but a child. _Lexa has some serious strength in those arms._ Clarke noted in her head as she stood both her feet flat on the ground.

"I over slept." Lexa stated, almost aggressively, as she frantically started looking round the messy place.

"Over slept? Lexa it's six in the morning!" Clarke moaned as she watched the brown haired woman search her living room.

"Yes. And by this point I should be on my way to work." Lexa stated as she ran around the room.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted, trying to gain Lexa's full attention.

Lexa stopped and turned to Clarke. "Work doesn't start till nine!" Clarke tried to reason, only for Lexa's face to remain stoic. "Yes Clarke I am aware, but some of us do have more work to do than others." Realising what she just said, Lexa suddenly felt a tinge of badness in her, "not that you don't, obviously you do, but I just-"

"It's ok I get it, being CEO of a big ass company must have a lot more paper work to do than someone who just writes up reports."

Lexa just nodded as she continued to then put her shoes back on. Then she paused.

"Clarke… where is my shirt?" Lexa quizzed finally realising after all this time she had been wearing just a bra and her trousers.

"Miss Woods I'm afraid you're going to be late for work today." Clarke just stated.

 **THE MORNING START**

Once Lexa found her shirt on Clarke's bedroom radiator, more and more problems began to unfold.

First problem was Lexa realised she couldn't remember where she parked her car, so Lexa agreed to accompany Clarke to work via the subway (Lexa had already come to terms with the fact her schedule was about to become disrupted, but she was adaptable.)

"Clarke" Lexa began, her accent emphasising the k, "I'd like to apologise for any… _behaviour_ I may have done last night." Lexa just glanced down at the cartoon bowl with a tiger on it while Clarke poured the chocolate cereal into it.

 _Surely that provides no nutritional value whatsoever._ Lexa commented in her mind. Clarke turned round to the small white fridge and grabbed a small pint of milk and poured it into the bowl and then pushed the little tiger bowl towards Lexa.

"Oh no it's fine, you were fine- you are fine," Clarke began to stumble. She'd seen all kinds of drunk behaviour during her time in college, Lexa may well be one of the best behaved ones she'd ever witnessed. Her guys would become slightly more emotional and her gals would become slightly more hostile. "I mean… don't worry about it. You're sure you're not hungover or anything?" Clarke quizzed as Lexa showed no physical signs of regretting the night before – apart from the wrinkled shirt. _Honestly how is it possible to stay so perfect?_ Clarke wondered in her head.

"Positive. Hangovers don't apply to me." Lexa stated, starting to regain her confidence as she put the chocolate cereal into her mouth.

"Damn, what's your secret?" Clarke asked as she placed her own bowl of cereal on the breakfast bar and sat opposite Lexa.

"Hydration." Lexa stated simply, she let the cereal bits stay on her tongue for a bit as a silence settled across the room, Lexa felt slightly out of place as Clarke seemed afraid to look away from her own cereal bowl.

"This cereal is… lovely." Lexa lied. It was bland and horrible, but Lexa was grateful for Clarke's efforts to comfort her. Clarke looked up from her bowl and eyed Lexa while a little smile played on her face.

"Thank you, I made it myself." Now it was Lexa's turn to pull a face. Lexa was unsure how to proceed, "They're Frosties." Clarke commented, Lexa gave a nod and returned to looking down at her own cereal bowl. Clarke continued to look at the brunet. But instead of attraction this time, Clarke looked upon Lexa with curiosity.

"So what was the celebration last night for? If you don't mind me asking." Clarke asked as she twirled her spoon in the bowl.

"A good friend of mine had returned from a military tour and had issued a drinking challenge. Which she knew I too proud to say no to." Lexa recounted the story as briefly as possible as to not bore the poor girl who seemed to be forcing herself to make small talk with her boss.

Clarke's ears perked up. _Her?_

"A good friend?" Clarke repeated with a questioning tone, finally locking eye contact with Lexa's green eyes. Lexa recognised that look, raised eyebrow and a smile. Clarke wanted to know more. Her body language said so.

"Yes Clarke, a good _friend."_ Lexa emphasised, "Anya." Lexa added her name as to give Clarke an idea of who this mysterious friend was.

"… I've never heard you talk about her. Ya know, when you do talk." Clarke added the remark.

"What does that mean?" Lexa and her defensive walls suddenly pricked up.

"Oh don't lie, you shut yourself out from all of us at work. In that big fancy office of yours, creating the big mysterious glooming big bad wolf boss." Clarke joked.

"I do not." Lexa defended.

"Name one social gathering you've gone to with us!" Clarke argued. Just as Lexa was about to speak, Clarke interrupted "without your other CEO buddies. Just the people you genuinely work on the same floor with."

Lexa looked around the room, racking her brain for a gathering that wasn't a meeting of some kind, but nothing was coming up. Suddenly Lexa remembered.

"Secret Santa." Lexa answered smugly. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but next time we have an office party you should come."

"I'll see." Lexa replied, suddenly she felt a vibrating in her pocket. "Excuse me." Clarke gave a nod and smile as Lexa then stood up from the bar and took the phone from her pocket and answered the call.

Clarke looked at Lexa who strolled towards the nearest window as she stood holding the phone, one hand in her pocket while slightly leaned back, Clarke couldn't help but admire the other woman's… everything.

"Yes? … Oh yes of course… I did? Last night? Oh I don't think I can… well… I'll try and reschedule but this is not a confirmation. Yes I am aware but things are- very well. Ok I understand. I'll try my best. Goodbye." Lexa then let out a sigh then ran her hand through her hair while turning back to Clarke.

"What's up?" Clarke asked as she finished her cereal while still looking up at Lexa.

"It seems, in my drunken state, I agreed to… do a speech at the Ton DC College of engineering and arts." Clarke froze. Lexa immediately noticed the blonde freeze. "Clarke? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing it's just…me and my friend go there. We're graduating this year." Lexa stood still.

"Oh…I was unaware you were in education." Lexa felt selfish for her lack of knowledge about the girl who had taken her into her home without a moment's notice last night, "what do you do?" Lexa asked.

"Landscape art usually."

"I've never heard you talk about it before." Lexa admitted.

"Maybe that's a reason you should come out of your office more often," Clarke suggested as she stood up with her bowl, still quite close to Lexa. The green eyes just remained looking at Clarke as if Lexa was hanging onto every word.

"Perhaps I will." Lexa said in a low almost sexy tone, Clarke let out a little chuckle.

"Are you going to finish your cereal?" Clarke asked.

"Oh yes…" Lexa tensed her thighs has hard as she could and quickly wolfed down the cereal, praying that her body would deal with it as quickly as possible before it touched her taste spuds. "Lovely." Clarke only eyed the other woman up, she was not very subtle about her dislike for the Frosties but Clarke didn't mind, "Ok let's get ready for work."

 **The subway**

Second problem was Lexa having to buy a ticket, it cost about two dollars and Lexa only one hundred dollar notes, which the cashier didn't have enough change for, so despite much of Lexa's resistance to let Clarke pay for her ticket, Lexa realised how long she may end up arguing with both Clarke and the ticket officer and it just wasn't worth it. Clarke handed the man two dollars and then gave Lexa the ticket.

"I'll pay you back." Lexa replied as they walked towards the barriers.

"Oh I'm sure you will, as soon as you find a shop that'll break that kinda bill for you." Clarke joked as they walked down the escalator towards their platform. Once they arrived they stood waiting along with the rest of Ton DC's morning commuters, all of them staring at their phones or listening to music.

Lexa was amazed by the people and environment she was in. It had been too long since she last took the subway.

Suddenly a commotion brought Lexa out of her trance.

"Hey! You stole my purse! Stop!" Lexa's eyes darted around the room for the source, and locked onto a small lady and noticed a scrawny figure frantically moving away from her. Before Lexa could reach him he managed to escape the crowd towards the exit.

Lexa gave chase.

"Lexa!" Clarke called out trying to catch up with the other woman, but her heels were restricting her slightly.

Lexa continued to chase the purse snatcher, once getting to the top of the stairs he barged through the person going through the barrier, causing him to trip. Quickly as possible he stood back up and tried to run for the exit. Lexa placed two of her hands on the barriers and flipped herself over and sprinted towards him, gaining more ground as the land became flatter.

Finally Lexa managed to pounce onto her target. Flipping the body over, she realised it was just a kid. A boy with barely anything on him.

"I believe you took something from that lady back there." Lexa quizzed the boy. He said nothing. Lexa looked in his arm, wrapped around his chest. Without much effort she separated the arms and took the green purse back. Suddenly Lexa heard two police officers running towards them. She could tell by the orders they were shouting.

Lexa quickly took the notes she had in her pocket and put it in his pocket and got off the boy, "run" she whispered. Lexa then leaped back as the two brutes ran past her, turning round back to the station she saw Clarke looking exhausted. "Is this why you never take the subway?" Clarke panted, bending over trying to capture her breath.

The two returned back to the subway, Lexa located the woman and handed her purse back to her – who was ever grateful and began to spend the majority of the train journey telling Lexa and Clarke about her grandchildren.

Just midway of telling Lexa about how one of her grandchildren accidently called 911, she paused and looked at Lexa. "Hang on, you're that CEO… you're Lexa Woods!" The woman realised, Lexa only smiled and said she was indeed, only then the woman noticed Clarke beside her.

"This is Clarke Griffin. My-"

"Oh sweetie don't you worry about your labels. You kids these days with your 'gal pals' and 'other halves' don't you worry about it, ya see my granddaughter Emma- the one I told you about who can make really good waffles, she is one of em gays as well, anyway she and her gal have been together for three months and I ain't never seen a couple more in love, except back in sixty three where I met –"

"Ma'am she's my work colleague." Lexa interrupted as Clarke just sat in-between the two women awkwardly.

"Oh well then, anyway back in sixty three I met my husband, Edward at a disco and oh my oh my how he could dance then."

Clarke continued to listen to the woman go on about her husband in his finest moments, but then at a stop a girl got on the train and stopped and looked at Lexa.

"Oh my god it's you!" The girl wore a mini skirt and heels, her makeup was almost glamorous, this girl could have been a model. _Hell she probably is a model._ "Lexa Woods, hi! I really love you" Lexa immediately stood up and shook the woman's hand. "Thank you, I'm flattered."

"Could I take a selfie with you?" The girl asked.

"Of course."

The girl already had her phone in her hand and quickly flipped the camera and then made a posing face as she kissed Lexa's cheek. Clarke could only watch as the girl poured questions at Lexa, and Lexa didn't mind at all.

"So did you really go head on with Stark enterprises over the military satellite project in o five?"

"Yes I did, I was convinced Woods had the knowledge but Stark had the resources and technology on hand closer to the location of base before Woods could even sign the papers over."

"Have you met Mr-?"

Clarke just faded out of the conversation between her boss and the girl, but as more and more stations the subway went through the more and more people seemed to gather round Lexa.

Eventually Clarke had to tell Lexa that their stop was next, while everyone was disappointed Lexa managed to get everyone's selfie and what she thought was probably making their day, Clarke was gritting her teeth about how many girls were throwing themselves at Lexa. Some guys too, but Lexa had managed to treat both equally in their request for selfies, autographs, snapchats and Instagram's.

Finally Clarke managed to drag Lexa away from her fans as some shouted byes, other's offered marriage proposals, Lexa chuckled as the two tuned away and headed to work.

"So maybe that's why you don't go out so much with us," Clarke stated as they finally existed the barriers.

"No Clarke it's because I have work." Lexa assured Clarke as they walked onto the busy streets of Ton DC.

"Sure you do." Clarke jibed, "do you want to get some coffee? I know the barista in one of the coffee shops here who gives me a discount 'cuz she's in my class." Clarke added as they walked down the streets.

"Sounds lovely" _as long as it isn't in one of those cereal bowls_ Lexa mentally added.

"Ok in here," Clarke took a sharp left into the coffee shop. The smell of coffee hit Lexa immediately, then watching Clarke walk towards the counter, she gave the person at the till a wave.

"Oh hey Clarke!"

"Hey Costia!"

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Oh think it's gonna be a multi fic, yay!**

 **Any preferences as to how stud Lexa should be please say! Or anything you want to happen in the story.**

 **And hope you all had a good Easter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Costia smiled as Clare approached the check out, but her smile froze as she realised the beautiful woman who was walking behind her, in tight black jeans and white top, Costia's jaw almost fell. "Clarke don't' panic, but you won't believe who's behind you." Costia whispered.

"Yeah Lexa Woods, I know. She's my work buddy for today. Lexa this is Costia." Clarke turned round half way to introduce the two, Lexa's eyes absorbed the view of the woman in front of her. Blond hair, slightly tanned, deep blue eyes, curvy, about five foot six, flawless skin, although bandage was wrapped round the other girl's wrist. Ignoring it, Lexa smiled and gave Costia a nod, "pleasure." Lexa stated simply.

"Costia"… Lexa pondered the name out loud "Italian?" Lexa quizzed, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Yeah, my mother's side. I would ask the same for you, but I could probably find it on the internet or a tabloid." Costia joked. Lexa suddenly frowned.

"Surely you don't believe tabloids!?" Lexa said in a light tone, but with an underlying serious question.

Costia turned round to grab two coffee cup and wrote took out her marker from her apron.

"Not after what Clarke told me!" Costia cheered back, Lexa's eyes darted to Clarke who was eyeing up the muffin display.

"I only tell her the good things!" Clarke muttered as she tried to decide between blueberry or chocolate chip, eventually deciding on chocolate chip, Clarke turned to Lexa. "I defend your honour to my people" Clarke joked as she put the muffin by the till.

Costia turned back round to face Lexa and Clarke, placing the two coffee cups on the counter, turning to the checkout till she bumped in some numbers "and that's twelve dollars and fifty seven cents."

Just as Clarke pulled out her purse, Lexa handed Costia her note that was rejected from the subway ticket man earlier, "keep the change." Lexa smiled and picked up the two cups, letting Clarke get her muffin, "come on Clarke we're going to be late and I have a meeting in twenty minutes." Lexa hurried the blonde up.

Lexa wanted to leave quickly so she could avoid any refusal that Costia may have put up and also because she did genuinely have a meeting in twenty minutes. Flicking the door open with her hand, she held it so Clarke left first and then Lexa followed, heading to the big sky scraper building that was her pride and joy.

Walking down the street, Clarke noticed that Lexa suddenly stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"It appears your friend Costia wants me to call her." Lexa stated as she rotated the cup reading the message _"Call me ;)"_ with a series of digits on the cup.

"Oh my god." Clarke began to blush on behalf of her friend, "Jesus she is such a flirt! You don't have to by the way, she's just being…. Costia really." Lexa turned round to face Clarke.

"No that would be rude Clarke, she's your friend after all."

"Hang on, so you're actually going to call her?" Clarke asked in disbelief "if I'd known it'd be that easy I'd just flood your desk with post it notes of my number." Clarke joked, trying to keep her cool.

"Well I wouldn't want to make it too easy for you, Clarke" Lexa teased back. Clarke just let out a chuckle as they continued to walk towards their work destination.

Lexa followed her gentlemanly routine of politeness the whole way, such as the doors to the building, doors to the elevator, the actual elevator, to the point where Clarke had to ask.

"Miss Woods if you're in such a rush why don't you go first?" Clarke asked, now becoming formal that they were in the work place.

"Because Miss Griffin, that would be impolite. And I'm not rushing." Lexa added as the elevator doors opened up to their working floor. "Well Miss Griffin, thank you very much for your services."

And that was it.

All Lexa said.

 _After everything that happened today?! That's all she can say? So much happened! The subway thief! Her drunk shenanigans! How is she acting so cool about this?!_ Clarke raged in her mind, walking as the distance between her desk and Lexa increased with each step.

"Phew, ok, deep breaths Clarke, new day. Come on. Let's get this work done." Clarke muttered to herself as she sat down.

"Ya know talking to yourself is like the first sign of being crazy right?" Octavia teased Clarke, "where you been?"

"It's a long story, text Raven we need to meet up for lunch." Clarke just stated.

"Ooo juicy." Octavia teased as she got her phone out.

 **One hour later**

The loud thumping of someone's heavy footing caused everyone to look up from their desks. Clarke didn't recognise the woman, but she had the look of someone who could kill. She could see that she was heading straight to Lexa's office.

What if it was an angry ex? What if it was someone ready to kill Lexa? A hit?!

Clarke quickly acted on reflex, "excuse me miss can I help you?" Clarke asked, proud that her voice didn't fail her. The woman just muttered a no and carried on storming towards Lexa's office.

"Actually Miss Woods is busy right now if I –"

"Move," The woman simply brushed Clarke aside.

"Hey! You're not-" Clarke was cut off as the woman burst into Lexa's office.

"You little shit! You left me in that bar!" The woman shouted.

"Oh for god's sake Anya calm down, Clarke it's alright I can handle this."

"You should be grateful, I brought your car back as well!" Anya through the keys at Lexa who caught them with a grace, despite the force that was behind the throw.

"You told me to leave you!" Lexa defended her actions.

"I was drunk Lexa, I could have been kidnapped!"

Lexa just raised an eyebrow and looked at Anya. "Shut up" Anya added as she sat down in one of the chairs by Lexa's desk. Looking across at Clarke, she eyes the blond up, "what is she still doing here?" Anya asked.

"Probably making sure you're not going to take out a hit on me – not that you could anymore with your age." Lexa muttered the last part under her breath. Standing up from her desk, Lexa walked towards Clarke, "This is Clarke Griffin… one of my assistants in Ton DC." Lexa stated, smiling at Clarke.

"You always did have a thing for blondes." Anya stated as she looked at her nails.

"Anya!" Lexa threatened the other woman, "don't you have something else to do? Like leave." Lexa suggested.

"Oh fine, I see how it is. After all this, you just kick me out like a stray dog."

Clarke saw Lexa mutter something that she could have sworn was another language. "Fine, I'll meet with you in two hours. Ok? Go terrorise some of the high street shops." Lexa said as she held the door for Anya to leave.

"Fine, but just so ya know, shopping is harder than you think." Anya said as she walked past Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa shut the door and leaned back, suddenly looking at Clarke in a new manner. The blonde was in office attire, but maybe it was the light from the window but something made Clarke look more… sexual.

Suddenly Clarke's phone went off, answering it Lexa worried when she noticed Clarke's eyes widen and her jaw drop.

"What do you mean my apartment flooded?!"

 **Well I guess we all know where this is going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, just wanted to change the place where Clarke gets the call about her apartment being flooded… for fluff reasons. Soz.**

"What do you mean my flat flooded?!" Lexa heard a familiar voice shout across the office. Even through her office door being shut. Pushing her chair away from her desk, Lexa walked across the large office to investigate. Gracefully opening the door and stepping into the main office block, Lexa was astounded to find Clarke on the brink of tears as the blonde held her hand to her forehead. She could see the other girl's pain and on instinct Lexa gently took Clarke's hand and led Clarke to her office and shut the door. Taking her out of the main office's sight.

"Ok, ok I'll just call my insurance company. Thanks Bellamy." Clarke breathed out unsteadily trying to control herself, ending the call on her phone. "Oh my god, my mom's gonna kill me. This was like the only thing she trusted me with!" Clarke swore as she sat on Lexa's black fabric sofa putting her head in her hands. Lexa watched for a bit as the blonde girl let out a few sobs before walking over to Clarke and sitting down next to the blonde. Lexa placed an arm round Clarke's shoulder and pulled her close.

This just set Clarke off even more. But Lexa just rubbed circles on Clarke's arm and whispered in her ear "it'll be ok," and Clarke looked up at Lexa. Somehow with runny mascara, red eyes and a bit of a runny nose, Clarke still looked amazing. Lexa reached across the sofa and picked up a tissue box and held it in front of Clarke. Clarke took it and blew heavily into it.

It almost sounded like a trumpet.

Clarke froze.

Lexa just stared at Clarke.

And they both erupted with a laugh.

"Oh my god Lexa don't look at me, turn around!" Clarke instructed as she held the mucus filled tissue in front of her face, not daring to move in case there was even more snot running down her face.

Lexa let out another laugh as she turned round to face the wall, placing her hands in her pockets and staring at her office wall. _Being told what to do by my own employee. Who'd a thought?_ Lexa wondered in her head.

"Done?" Lexa asked out loud, only for the same trumpet sound to be given in response, then followed by a "yeah ok you can turn round now." Lexa twisted round of the heel of her boot and looked at Clarke. "I must look like shit now huh?" Clarke asked rhetorically.

"No. You look beautiful." Lexa stated in a slightly serious manner, admiring the view in front of her. Clarke sitting on her sofa, legs crossed and even though what she'd just been through, Clarke looked what Lexa could only describe as an angelic.

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"Considering." Lexa added at the end, a small smile tugging at Lexa's lips. Suddenly the reality hit Clarke again.

"Oh my god, I need to get home, I need to see if there's anything I can salvage, I need to find the insurance people, I need to find a place to stay, I need to tell-"

"You can stay with me" Lexa offered, surprised by even her own impulsive offer. Well it's not like she didn't have a spare room or anything.

"Lexa, I couldn't –"

"Please, I insist. Especially after what you did for me… last night." Lexa cringed as unknown memories from the night before made her presume her drunken behaviour was probably the most embarrassing part. She'd been told that it was probably best she didn't get drunk that often.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, standing up and wiping away the tear smudges on her eyes. Lexa placed a thumb on Clarke's cheek and wiped away the last one.

"Positive. Now let's go get whatever we can salvage."

"We?" Clarke asked.

Lexa held up the car keys, "We." Clarke confirmed as they left the office.

Lexa left a memo to one of the other personal assistants in the building, Lincoln, telling her that anything critical was to call, anything that could wait a day, was to be put on pause. Walking out the building, Lexa mentally braced herself to see what her car looked like, expecting various dents and scratches after Anya's driving, but surprisingly it was in decent shape. A BMW i8 that Lexa had been sponsored to drive, but had become rather attached to it. A hybrid between energy efficiency and not looking like a grandma or student.

"Nice." Clarke commented as she saw the BMW door's open up as she and Lexa approached it. "Thank you, I thought the Lamborghini would have been too over the top." Lexa joked as she walked to Clarke's side and closed Clarke's door. Then going round to get into her side.

Just as Lexa was about to start the engine, the two women both jumped at the sudden groan in the back.

"Can you… like… keep the noise down?" It was a female voice.

"You're in my car." Lexa replied calmly. "Please get out."

"Oh my god, Raven!" Clarke suddenly exclaimed, recognising the red leather jacket.

"Clarke? What happened?" Raven murmured as she slowly sat up. "Ooof leg cramp" Raven winced as she was now up right and stretched her stiff muscles.

"Why are you asking me?!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Oh wait… I remember now… I was partying with this Anya woman and she was like… yeah and they we… oh so this is your car? It's that why she said stay in the car?" Raven's hung over self-pieced together the night before.

"Please tell me you haven't thrown up back there?" Lexa asked, trying to remain calm as she gave up and started to drive down the streets of Ton DC – if this was the hardest part of her day, she'd consider it a holiday.

"Nope but erm… please break slowly. I'm a sensitive creature." Suddenly Lexa started throwing the car around inside the lane a bit, watching in her rear view mirror as Raven swayed a fair bit with the car.

"Then you might want to put your seatbelt on and tell me where you want dropping off." Lexa smiled devilishly.

Raven was dropped off at her house, Clarke got out the car to make sure that Raven got inside her room safely – Lexa had offered to help but Clarke didn't want them to risk getting caught by a storm of fan girls again.

"So what's going on with you and the f1 driver then?" Raven joked as she hobbled into her room and fell on the bed.

"I honestly don't know, we're friends. That's like a fifty percent sure thing."

"Do you wanna shag her?" Raven suddenly blurted out. Clarke rolled her eyes at her partially drunk friend's behaviour. "I'm gonna get you some water." Clarke said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh Klarke let me bend you over my desk! Call me Daddy! Yes Klark!" Raven teased imitating Lexa's accent while giggled, rolling around like a giddy school girl.

"Shut up Raven!" Clarke shouted back as she brought the water to Raven. "Drink this and I'll call you later on today." Clarke was just about to leave when Raven held her hand.

"Thank you Klarke. Wait Klarke! I didn't tell you how much I appreciate you!"

"Yes, Raven I get it."

"Hang on." Raven suddenly dropped the accent, "where are you going with the Bruce Wayne of Ton DC?"

"Pick up some stuff, my apartment got flooded." Clarke admitted.

"You always wanted to have a pool." Raven stated as she downed the water and curled up under the bed sheets. "Here she is. Ton DC's one and only Olympic swimmer… oh wait… is that her modelling the latest Woods bikini slash lingerie line?"

"Bye Raven!" Clarke shouted,

"BYE KLARK!" Raven returned.

Clarke returned to the car and got in, letting out a loud sigh as she sat down. "Ok that was interesting."

"It was even better from where I was sitting." Lexa teased and pointed to the open window by Raven's room.

Clarke died.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke opened the door to the building, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to see. Although she could tell as soon as she walked close enough to her door, she could see a small puddle had formed itself outside of the door.

"Don't worry, it's probably not even that bad Clarke." Lexa comforted as she stood next to Clarke, looking down at the puddle at their feet. Clarke gave a nod and fumbled with her keys before putting the key into the lock, twisting it then pushing the door open.

 _Well it's not as bad as I thought it was gonna be_ Clarke admitted as she looked around. Sure the carpet was black and the wood had rotten through, but at least Clarke hadn't opened up the door for the Atlantic Ocean to meet them.

"Clarke" a voice came from behind them, turning round Clarke smiled at her friend.

"Hey Bellamy." Lexa remained stoic as she examined the man in front of her. He was holding several flat boxes.

"I thought you might need these, in case there was anything you thought you could… hi." Bellamy realised the stranger standing behind Clarke was.

"Oh Bellamy, this is Lexa. Lexa Woods. Lexa this Bellamy." Clarke quickly introduced the two.

"Erm, yeah I think I gathered that. The famous Lexa, it's great to meet you." Bellamy stuck out a hand, and Lexa shook it with a tight grip but remembered this wasn't a business meeting, so she slackened her grip slightly and pushed out a a smile. "Likewise Bellamy." She responded.

There was an awkward silence as the three just stood there.

"So, erm, do you guys need any help or?" Bellamy asked. Clarke quickly analysed the situation and decided that would be a negative.

"Na its cool, Lexa's offered to help and I know you've got to get to your shift soon." Clarke responded.

"Ok then, good luck!" Bellamy chirped as handed the flat boxes and headed out the door.

Clarke smiled and took the boxes, shutting the door behind him and eyed Lexa.

"What?" Lexa asked (slightly defensively) noticing Clarke standing there.

"You know what."

"Then I wouldn't ask." Lexa replied stubbornly as she took some of the boxes from Clarke and waddled through the house with Clarke, ignoring the squelching the carpet sound made with her boots.

"You weren't very _warming_ to Bellamy." Clarke explained as she tried to use the best word for the situation.

"Well I didn't know I had to be," Lexa retorted as she muttered something in a language that Clarke didn't quite pick up.

"What was that?" Clarke asked as she opened up her bedroom door, noticing what was salvageable and what wasn't.

"Nothing, oh look, your clothes are fine." Lexa quickly folded the box into a solid piece and through the clothes in.

"Yeah, at least my art survived. Oh and my revision books. Ooo" Clarke cringed as she held up a soggy half painted canvas "well at least most of it anyway."

The two must have spent about an hour before they had cleared out all the necessities that Clarke would need to live with Lexa, dumping the unsalvageable objects of Clarke's home and making lists of what Clarke would need to replace later.

Once that was done, Clarke called out Raven to come check out her apartment. Hoping the brunette would have sobered up by now.

Surprisingly enough she had, and about twenty minutes later she arrived with a toolbox at Clarke's door.

Raven cringed a bit as she saw Lexa leaning against the table.

"Oh _hello Raven."_ Lexa greeted in an over friendly tone, but also emphasised her natural Middle East accent.

"Hey… Miss Woods." Raven returned, unsure of why Lexa was talking to her in that tone.

"Lexa. Please. Clarke believes I am… not warm enough." Raven scoffed at this comment.

"You shouldn't have to be, you own this city. You can be as bad as –"

"Don't give her any ideas!" Clarke interrupted as she returned into the kitchen. "Just please do your engineering thing."

Raven did one lap of the apartment and told Clarke it was burst water pipe under the sink as well as the old radiators had gone.

"Can you fix it?" Clarke asked.

"I guess so, but all this carpet and floorboard stuff, not so much my area of bending and kneeling constantly."

"I'll make a start on what I can Clarke, why don't you and Lexa get set up. Nice to see you wearing your Dad's watch again." Raven added as she headed towards the bathroom with her toolbox.

"Ok bye Raven!" Clarke cheered out as she walked with Lexa to the door.

"Yes, _good afternoon Raven."_ Lexa cheered out in her natural accent.

"Oh my god, do that again." Clarke amazed as they walked towards Lexa's car, carrying boxes (Lexa was unfairly matched against what Clarke was carrying to the point where Lexa couldn't see over the boxes)

"What?" Lexa asked.

"The accent. Do the accent."

"I can't just- Eugh fine. _Is this what you want Clarke?"_ Lexa asked.

"How long have you had that accent for?"

"It's my natural accent." Lexa replied as she struggled to press the unlock key for her car. "However this accent, the majority of my life."

"You're natural accent is kind of… hot."

" _Thank you."_ Lexa teased as she piled up the boxes in the car boot. Then waiting for Clarke to do the same, "maybe put the rest of them in the back." Lexa added as the boot space was becoming limited.

 _Why you need so many sweatshirts is beyond me._ Lexa wondered in her head.

Clarke was amazed but not surprised at where Lexa lived, in the fanciest penthouse in Ton DC that was central and had one of the best views.

"That's ok Clarke, don't worry. I've got this." Lexa shouted from behind as she carried Clarke's boxes, while Clarke admired the view.

"Oh sorry Lexa, I was just enjoying the view, it's amazing." Clarke replied as she hurried over to aid Lexa with the boxes. Clarke's hands grazed on the top of Lexa's as she took the box, trying not to let it have any effect on Clarke, she just continued to move the boxes more centrally in the room.

The theme of the penthouse was mostly white and glossy black, with a very basic minimalist environment around it. Nothing was excessively piled up, everything was in at the perfect angle, and not one thing was out of place.

But it also lacked a feeling of love and home. No pictures of friends or family, or bookshelves filled with movies, not really any plants, but there were a few candles scattered around on the window sills and furniture.

"Did you just move in?" Clarke asked.

"No why?" Lexa quizzed, "your room is this way." Lexa led the way down a corridor with white marble walls.

"It's just very clean." Clarke joked. When Lexa bent over to place the box on the floor, Lexa's top got tighter in all the right places as Clarke could see all the muscles on the other woman's back.

 _Was that a tattoo under there?_ Clarke wondered.

Lexa turned round and faced Clarke, suddenly noticing the small space they had between them.

"Did you expect me to be a dirty person Clarke?" Lexa asked. Clarke had to gulp as she was suddenly overwhelmed with the vibe that Lexa released, it could only be described as powerful.

"No," Clarke replied as best she could.

"Oh also I have received a text from your dear friend Costia. She has invited me to a … 'Tugiy Fridays' tonight. " Lexa tried to pronounce as she read the the message from her phone.

"You mean t-g-I Friday's. I bet that'll be nice." Clarke replied. Trying not let her single life sadness be visible.

"Would you like any help unpacking?" Lexa asked.

"No it's fine, you have a date to get ready for."

"I doubt it'll be a date," Lexa retorted "and I have to go back to the office first. There's a spare set of keys in the kitchen draw next to the fridge. I'll probably go straight from the office to the day of Friday's restaurant and then come back. If you need me, feel free to call." Lexa started collecting heading towards the door.

Lexa paused and looked at Clarke "they also do room service."

And with that, Lexa was out the door.

Lexa waited for Costia outside the establishment, the girl said she'd be running a few minutes late due to traffic. Lexa didn't feel nervous, but she was more worried for Clarke. She'd rather be at the apartment with Clarke, but instead she was waiting outside some burger joint.

But Costia was Clarke's friend, so Lexa tried to remain positive of the night.

Suddenly Lexa's phone received a text.

" _Enjoy tonight – Clarke x"_

Lexa tried to fight the smile that crawled onto her face, but it was useless. There was something more to Clarke that Lexa was not sure about. Was it that she was one of the few people that Lexa felt genuinely safe with? Or maybe it was those ocean blue eyes that seemed to read Lexa like a book.

Suddenly the sound of running heels drew Lexa out of her contemplation.

"Costia." Lexa greeted with a smile.

"Lexa," Costia hugged the other woman (to Lexa's slight surprise) and "I can't believe you actually texted me back."

"Well it would be rude not to, besides I have grown quite fond of your coffee and I'm sure both Clarke and I would be saddened if it were to come to a stop."

"Oh yeah, Clarke and her coffee addiction. Anyway shall we?" Costia gestured to the restaurant.

Lexa smiled and followed Costia in.

Lexa dropped her smile as she entered the restaurant. The smell. Oh god she wanted to throw up. Before she had the chance, a young man with terrible acne and a patchy beard popped up.

"Hey guys I'm George. I'll be your waiter this evening, table for two?" Lexa gave a nod, trying to remain calm and not have a heart attack at the size of a burger one man to the right of her had just ingested.

Costia led and Lexa followed, sitting down on the red pleather diner seats.

"If this isn't your thing we can always go-"

"No, no. It's fine, really. I always love new experiences," Lexa added as she looked at the menu.

There was a silence as Costia just watched Lexa look over the menu with those sharp green eyes of hers. Costia almost felt like she was in a trance.

"It's rude to stare." Lexa simply stated with a smile as she looked up at Costia.

"Well you're so beautiful I honestly don't think I can help it." Costia replied honestly. "So what do you do on a day to day basis?"

Lexa suddenly felt like she was in an interview.

"Well usually morning workout, go to work, and come back. Nothing really all that special. Maybe go to some fancy party that someone from out of town throws, but that's probably the height of it."

"Oh come on, there's got to be more to Lexa Woods than a paper pusher. What about when you were younger?"

Lexa paused and signalled … George.

"Are you ready to order?" Lexa asked, avoiding the question. Costia gave a nod, as they told the man their order (and much to Lexa's surprise it wasn't the worse tasting thing in the world.)

"Well running an international company is quite time consuming, so unfortunately that doesn't leave me with the world's greatest amount of spare time."

"But surely there must be something you do when you're not working? Or someone?" Costia quizzed. Lexa watched her carefully, she flicked her hair over her neck and leaned in.

That was then Lexa noticed a wire running under Costia's top. Lexa let out a sigh and placed her napkin on the table.

"I'm afraid not. However if I'd know this was an interview I would have come up with some better lines. Excuse me Costia, but this was a lovely night. I hope you enjoy the rest of it." Lexa placed some notes on the ground and left.

Costia tried to run to catch up with the millionaire but only caught the rear end of a fast car pulling away into the night.

Lexa entered the apartment and nearly shut the door, but remembered that Clarke was here and was probably asleep, so she slowly closed the door behind her. Letting out a sigh, Lexa unbuttoned her top button and rolled up her sleeves. Taking her boots off she then walked to the sink and drank about a pint of water.

Noticing the TV was on Lexa sat on the sofa and noticed that Clarke was asleep under a fur blanket.

She looked so cute. And that was not a word Lexa used… ever.

Letting out a sigh, Lexa finished her glass of water and shook Clarke.

"Clarke this a specially designed sofa to support the lower back by doctor phischz. Not for sleeping. You'll be aching in the morning. Come on, go to bed."

"No." Clarke simply stated and rolled away from Lexa.

"Clarke."

"No." Clarke stated again.

Sighing Lexa stood up and scooped Clarke up and carried her to bed.

"How was your date?" Clarke asked, still half asleep.

"Lovely." Lexa lied as she laid Clarke under the covers. Clarke reached out to hold onto Lexa's arm.

"Stay. Warm."

Without hesitation Lexa just whispered "Ok. Let me get changed first."

Lexa got changed as quickly as possible, brushed her teeth and slid under the covers with Clarke.

"This is highly unprofessional."

"Shut up." Clarke mumbled as she scooted backwards so she and Lexa were practically one.

 **AWW pretty cute right ? We all deserve this cuteness after that shitty little episode.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: writer of this chapter is a little bit drunk!**

* * *

Lexa froze as she felt the lump in-between her arms shuffle about in the bed, but quickly relaxed as she remembered the so called lump, was Clarke. Lexa let a small smile crawl across her face as she pulled the blonde closer with a squeeze. This was nice. This was what Lexa always secretly wanted, someone just to hold for a bit (or even be held) no office calls, no meetings, no secret interviews – a pang of annoyance bolted through Lexa's mind when she remembered the events of her so called date with one Costia. This wasn't the first time that this had happened to her, nor would it be likely to be the last.

The time before was during the phone hacking scandal in her time in England. That had been a massive breach to security to her company, but luckily her other deputy's had informed her of the hacking scandal, and her whole phone was blocked out of her company, leaving Woods Inc. safe behind its own firewall. The owner however was publically announced as most suspicious millionaire, no love life? No family? No secret drug addiction? Or even a school photo? What did Lexa Woods do with all her wealth? The media had Lexa in their spot light for a good part of a week, before some other celebrity got pregnant or was had cheated on their spouse, then they had all forgotten about Lexa.

The constant paparazzi had been a bit of an inconvenience during the times, but since Lexa wasn't assassinated, Lexa thought it hadn't been the worst experience of life.

Suddenly Lexa's watch let out a tiny beep that went unnoticed by the sleeping Clarke Griffin. Sighing Lexa knew her morning habit could not be ignored, it was her only outlet in this life.

The Morning run.

Slowly shifting out of the bed, Lexa used her stealthy moves in order not to awake the blonde, which succeeded. Tip toeing out the room, Lexa observed Clarke once more. She truly was the most pure thing in Lexa's life at the moment. Lexa turned round and quietly shut the door.

Walking towards her own room, she noticed how her bed was untouched. Walking towards the closet she quickly took out a black pair of shorts, a green top and a sports bra and put them all on. Tying her laces with a double knot for safety purposes she nearly shut the front door completely then froze.

Turning back she quickly took a bit of kitchen paper and a pen.

" _Gone for a run, be back soon – L"_ She wrote, and left it on the surface.

Lexa then returned to running out the penthouse.

* * *

Clarke woke up about half an hour later after Lexa had left, she was slightly saddened by the loneliness in her bed but didn't let it affect her too much. Lexa probably had to take a call or get ready for work. Throwing the bed sheets off of her body, Clarke stood up and walked around the room in the pjs looking for her clothes. Once she decided on what she would wear for the day, she threw them onto the bed (She planned to make that later.) Clarke then opened her bedroom door and walked down the corridor towards the kitchen to see if maybe Lexa was there. But instead all she saw was a piece of paper on the work top, reading it Clarke couldn't' help but smile at how Lexa's writing was joined and not printed.

"Hello."

Clarke let out a scream and leapt out of her skin at the sudden sound of a voice. Grabbing the pan that was on the cooker, Clarke held it defensively aimed at the sound of the voice.

"Who are you?!" Clarke shouted.

Suddenly Lexa burst through the front door, covered in sweat.

"Clarke!" Lexa shouted then noticed who Clarke was holding a pan against. "Indra!" Lexa cheered with a smile (one that Clarke never really saw that all often until these past few days.) " _What are you doing here?"_ Lexa asked in a language that Clarke didn't understand. "Oh excuse me Clarke, Clare this is Indra. She's runs Woods Inc. in the European continents when I'm not there. Indra this is Clarke, she's my…" Lexa genuinely had to pause to consider how to phrase her and Clarke's relationship "Friend." Lexa decided.

"She's very jumpy for a friend of yours." Indra commented not really greeting Clarke.

"Yes well she has to be with ninjas like you." Lexa commented jokingly. Indra simply raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. "Would you like something to drink?" Indra's face dropped to quite a stoic phase, in which Clarke watched Lexa mirror. _What the hell is going on with these two?_

"I'm afraid I come baring bad news." Indra stated as she presented a file, looking at Clarke then back at Lexa, " _they're back."_ Indra said in the unknown language, " _we need you to return."_

Clarke watched as Lexa dropped the file and leaned against the work top, it may have been the run catching back to Lexa but Clarke doubted it. Lexa's breathing increased and Clarke genuinely thought was about to kill someone.

Lexa powerfully pushed off the worktop and paced the room in silence. Clarke just watched her do this, while Indra acted like this was the most natural thing in the world.

Lexa suddenly froze, and looked at Indra.

"Get the plane ready- no they'll know. Book the transport Indra." Indra nodded and whipped out her phone and started to leave the penthouse.

"Clarke" Lexa grabbed the blonde's arms and made sure blue eyes met green. "Clarke this is very important, we are nothing more than co-workers, you came round this apartment to drop off some emergency last minute details. You know nothing about me."

"Lexa what's happening?!" Clarke began to worry even more about Lexa's sudden outburst.

"Clarke I can't tell you. This penthouse is paid off till the end of the year. Feel free to use it as you see fit. If I come back I will explain everything to you."

" _Heda"_ Indra called out.

"May we meet again Clarke."

And with that Lexa darted out the room, leaving Clarke with an empty heart.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _ **Papa!" I called out, only for him to call back, but too many men were pulling him back.**_

" _ **Do not worry Lexa! They'll take care of you! I –"**_

" _ **Shut up you stupid old fool" Another man battered my father in the head with the butt of his rifle. "Papa!" I called out again, managing to free myself from one of the guard who had held me back. Suddenly the man who had hit my father with his gun grabbed my hair and yanked it back, causing me to fall to the ground.**_

 _ **He looked me up and down and met my young green eyes.**_

" _ **Take her too. She'll do."**_

 _ **I was about to get hit by a gun –**_

"Head, wake up. Heda please wake up!" I startled awake, noticing Indra was sitting next to me on the plane. "Do not worry Heda, we will deal with them this time. Properly. Blood must have blood."

* * *

Well who thought this story was going in this direction eh?

Sorry it's short!


	7. Chapter 7

**To kae,**

 **Forgot I even wrote about Indra to be honest so:**

 **Indra worked in TonDC for about a month during chap 1 so everyone knew her**

 **She then went back to working around Europe**

 **She had to return to TonDC to tell lexa about the crazy shit that's happening.**

 **Well done for noticing! & cheers to everyone who liked last chapter**

* * *

Lexa stepped off of the plane, now wary of everyone around her, trusting no one except for her loyal friend Indra by her side.

Quickly placing her sun glasses back on her face and unzipping her ratty old leather jacket, Lexa walked across the runway along with the rest of the passengers to the airport. The blast of heat not phasing her in the slightest, she'd been born in this kind of environment. Do not let the cool forests that were planted around confuse the heat that this land could attract.

Lexa looked over at Indra and gave a nod as they entered the airport. Airports meant security, and with security there were cameras.

So Lexa and Indra separated as Lexa went to wait for their bags, Indra went straight to the ladies' toilets. She eyed everyone who walked past her, sizing them up as quickly as they could blink. Walking into the bathroom, she counted each stall until she got to the fourth one on her left. Walking into it, she locked the door behind her and moved the sanitary bin away from the wall.

On the side of the bin was a thick, heavy, brown envelope taped to the grey bin that her assistant had kindly hidden. Peeling it off, Indra put it in her handbag, flushed the toilet and left to was her hands. Noticing herself in the mirror, how her facial scar had become faded after all these years. Not letting her mind wander, Indra quickly washed her hands, dried off and left the airport building.

Lexa had managed to calm herself down at the thought of any hostiles, no one knew she was here, she had used a fake passport without using her real name and was now just a normal citizen of her country collecting her baggage.

Nothing suspicious.

Lexa's eyes darted towards the two bags that had just been revealed, quickly as possible she grabbed them and left. Not needing a trolley for assistant, Lexa eyed her companion in the side of her eye who was collecting a car as she left the building.

Lexa knew this airport like the back of her hand, and there was a blind spot just beyond the exit of the airport. Lexa quickened her pace in order to get there before Indra got into the car at the drop off point.

Indra pulled up with a black Land Rover, nothing too stylish or too bashed up that would attract unwanted attention. Just a simple Land Rover.

Lexa slowed down as suddenly the passenger door was opened and Lexa jumped in with two large bags. The brunet flung them in the back of the seat and fastened her seatbelt as Indra quickly sped off away from the airport.

" _Did you get what you needed?"_ Lexa asked Indra as she focused on the road. Indra felt down the side of the door compartment and lifted out the brown envelope.

" _Yes Heda, we have a long drive ahead. You may as well start now."_ Indra advised Lexa, who nodded as she opened the file and began to read the thick documents.

Lexa sighed as she continued to read on through the document, only briefly looking at pictures that showed the images of those who had tried to retaliate against this organisation. Burnt villages, murdered people etc.

 **Date of issue: 23/05/2016**

 **UN HQ receives various hate threats via letters, vandalism and protests.**

 **Date of issue: 24/05/2016**

 **UN HQ receives letter bomb**

 **Date of issue: 25/05/2016**

 **Armoured truck loaded with weapons (see chapter 9 article 12) intended for UN soldiers was hijacked and lost. No trace. Driver killed, support team in fatal condition with various stab injuries.**

 **Date of issue: 26/05/2016**

 **Small village 7km south of HQ was burnt to the ground. Villagers report of mostly male civilians being taken by force as well as children. Said to be armed.**

 **Date of issue: 27/05/2016**

 **Another small village 50 miles south of HQ has been burnt down, villager's report again of male civilians being taken, as well as their younger children. Possibly by the unnamed criminal organisation again.**

 **Casualty count: 74 (64 fatal)**

 **Date of issue: 01/06/2016**

 _ **Man who claims to have escaped from the criminal organisation, passed out before questioning. Required hospital treatment, will update once he regains consciousness. Side note, man is has various tribal tattoos. Suspected turf war?**_

Lexa took mental notes to the names and how much she could wager these people actually knew what they were dealing with.

 _ **Date of issue: 05/06/2016**_

 _ **From escaped victim who guys by the name 'Lincoln' (who was brought to us with various injuries seen in chapter 7 article 5) he claims that the criminal organisation, he refers to as 'the mountain men', who have been suspected of kidnapping the local civilians from their villages and forcing them to fight our UN troops. There reasons for this are unclear.**_

" _How bad is it Heda?"_ Indra asked the other as she focused on driving to their destination.

" _They have weapons Indra. They are stealing soldiers from the villages."_ Lexa sighed as she continued to flip through the documents. _"They appear to be forming an army, I believe to attack the United Nations troops who have settled in the city."_ Lexa added in her head.

" _Those UN fools won't know what hit them, until it will be too late."_ Indra commented.

" _That's why we must talk to them. Warn them."_

" _Heda they did not listen the first time, why makes you think they would listen now?"_ Indra defended.

" _Because they have a new person in charge, do they not? With new eyes comes new reasoning Indra."_ Lexa reassured Indra. _"Where are we going Indra?"_

" _Away from the city, for sure. They'll have their filth in every street. Eyes everywhere. So in one of the old abandoned air fields. We set up in one of the abandoned hangers. I have an informant who is meeting us there."_ Lexa only nodding in response as she continued to flick through the documents.

Becoming aware of how tired she is, Lexa closes the document file and places it back into the envelope and rests her head on the car seat. The warm heat of the car doing nothing to keep her awake, Lexa allows herself to shut her eyes momentarily.

* * *

" **Lexa, my angel!" I turned around to see my father standing behind my cage.**

" **Papa!" I call out and cheer trying to grab onto him, only for the cage to stop me. But we manage a hug anyway.**

" **STEP AWAY!" The guard orders and my father hastens to do so, only holding onto my hands now.**

" **Papa what is happening? Who are these people? Where is mama?" I ask him so many questions, but he only shakes his head as he realise he starts to cry.**

" **Just do as they say Lexa, please just do as they say. I can't protect you here." He starts to cry "and I won't be able to come back."**

" **Papa what do you mean?" I ask him, my own tears starting to form and run down my face.**

" **Alright you slump, come on. You've said your goodbyes now go." Two new men come into the room and start to pull my father away but he fights them as best as he could.**

" **Papa!" I call out again "Leave him alone!" I roar until my child voice is horse, my hand reached out trying to grab anything.**

" **Shut up!" A guard calls out and whacks my arm with a solid pipe. I shout in pain as I'm pretty sure some bone fractures from impact.**

" **I love you Lexa!" He calls out.**

" **I love you too papa!" I call out as they drag him away. The door shuts with a loud bang "I'll love you forever," I whisper to myself as I nurse my already swollen hand.**

* * *

" _Heda… Lexa!"_ Indra calls out to wake Lexa.

Lexa startles awake and quickly realises her eyes are wet, she quickly tries to wipe them without Indra seeing, but this woman knows Lexa too well. _"Heda do not worry, he will have justice soon."_

Lexa nods, not wanting to talk about the subject any further, they both step out of the car and walk towards the hanger. Opening the door there is a young boy already sat at the old table with papers spread across it.

He looks at Lexa, eyes wide.

"It's you." He breaths out, and Lexa gives a nod. Indra takes over the transaction of information. Giving the boy some money for his efforts. He's gotten a map of the area and lists of each villages and people in them. Those who are willing to help her and Indra with their task.

Indra dismisses the boy.

" _What's your name?"_ Lexa asked him, but he didn't understand. Lexa could understand, it was language that had died out quickly. "What's your name?" Lexa repeated in English.

"Aden." He replied before running out. He didn't need to ask Lexa. All his people knew about Lexa. He had blonde hair, like Clarke.

 _Clarke._ Lexa thought again in her mind as her heart dropped a bit as she missed the blonde. She wouldn't of minded Clarke's company right now.

"Our language died out a while ago Lexa, I would have thought you would want to bury it too." Indra admitted as she looked through the files Aden had just delivered.

"Nonsense Indra, the past behind it may not be so good, but it is a lovely language. Anyway, we have recruits, we simply need to get them, train them, warn the UN about about the mountain men, get them to help us attack them and that's that."

Indra just raised an eyebrow at Lexa. Clearly city life had gotten to her. Where things happened at the flick of a switch.

"How exactly do you plan to be let into one of the highest levels of security buildings on this land?" Indra asked.

"I'm not. It's going to come to us." Lexa smiled. "We just need to reach the head of the UN. Which is just one person."

Indra placed her face in her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to see how Lexa was so sure of this plan.

God she missed her coffee.

* * *

Clarke let out a heavy sigh, the replacement for Lexa, Gustus. Was absolutely useless. He didn't know how the computer worked, he was behind on all of Lexa's meetings, he had who knows how many papers now overdue and honestly he was just a muscle mass wasting Lexa's office space. Why or who had even put him in charge?! Clarke became angry even thinking of the subject of Lexa.

Why had the woman left so abruptly? Without any reasoning behind it whatsoever?!

Clarke's phone vibrating snapped her out of her mental rant, it was her mother. Letting out a sigh, Clarke took the call into the ladies bathroom as to not distract other work colleges.

"Hey mom." Clarke said as she finally got into the bathroom.

"Oh no, that tone doesn't sound good. What's wrong?" Abbey asked.

"Oh nothing major, just work problems. My boss just got up and left and her replacement is a total… I don't even know how to describe him. Incompetent, I guess. But worse. He's so behind on everything, he's going to run this company into the ground, I swear!" Clarke fumed to her mother, who she heard chuckling down the phone line.

"Well you know if it's too much-"

"If you say take up medical school again I swear-"

"I wasn't going to! I was going to say you come spend some of those holidays with me." Abbey suggested.

"Mom, that's nice. But I'm sure as chancellor of the UN in that god forsaken place, you've got your hands full already."

* * *

 **Oooooooooo shits happening!**


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke hesitated as her hand was only millimetres away from the door. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited for approval, quickly going through what she was going to say and how.

"Yes Miss Griffin?" Gustus asked, only holding the door open that Clarke could see him and not the rest of the office – he didn't want to see that he had lost his cool with the computer once more and had flung all the papers she had placed on his desk around the room. How Lexa had done this was beyond him,

A strong breeze came through the window of Lexa's old office and blew several papers around the room so that Clarke caught a glimpse of them all, and one that just landed perfectly on Gustus's head.

"Err..." Clarke quickly cleared her throat, forcing herself to stay on topic. "Mr Gustus, I was wondering if you minded if I used some of my holiday leave this week to visit my mother in-"

"Yes, yes go on if you must." Gustus cut the conversation short as he heard the bastard computer let out another ping. "I'm sure that other person can take over."

"Oh erm… ok. I'll see you in a week." Clarke replied and turned around to leave while Gustus gave a nod and shut the door, turning round he let out a groan as he looked around at the floor.

 _The sooner Lexa got back the better._

* * *

Clarke returned to the pent house, the view still took her back as she admired it while she still could. Letting out a heavy sigh, Clarke could only pray that whatever Lexa was up to, that she was safe.

Going to her room Clarke through all her necessities into a suitcase and left a note on Lexa's table top (if in any case the rich woman was to return before Clarke came back.) That explained where Clarke had gone.

Hailing a cab Clarke eventually found herself in the airport going through security and waiting in the lounge for the screen to inform her of what gate she was to go to.

Clarke was listening to her music when suddenly her mother began to call her.

"Hi mom," Clarke smiled "thanks so much for getting this plane ticket, almost suspiciously well done." Clarke teased her mother, something she'd begun to do after her mother became chancellor of the UN and therefore become very secretive.

"Oh shush Clarke, it was buying a civilian plane ticket, not ordering a military convoy escort. Now your gate number should be coming up in a few seconds and don't bother rushing like I know you do, you'll just have to wait even more at the other end."

" _All passengers for the Ton DC departure flight 457 to gate 9…"_ the PA spoke in the background.

"See this is why I'm always suspicious of you mom." Clarke replied.

"That was just mother's intuition. Anyway have a good flight and I'll make sure this time security is ready for you when we get here, unlike last time." Abbey teased.

"Uhuh, that wasn't even my fault. Call you when I land mom, bye!" Clarke replied as she pressed the hang up button and started to power walk to the gate- despite what her mother had said.

Which turned out to be true, Clarke stood at the very start of the gate for about twenty minutes before it actually opened, slightly jealous of everyone else who was sitting down.

 _Sucks to be them, they'll have to wait longest to get on the plane._ Clarke tried to justify in her head.

Eventually the gates opened and Clarke was a plane, which eventually moved and landed. Clarke just wanted to meet her mother again, it had been too long since their last meet up. Dashing off the plane and out the airport she found a man holding her name.

"Kane!" Clarke shouted in excitement as she met saw the man waiting for her, walking towards him with open arms he wrapped his arms round her and lifted her off the ground a fair bit.  
"Clarke! It's been too long!" He cheered "how have you been? How was the flight?"

"Oh all normal, but god its hot here."

"You'll get used to it, here let me get your bags." He replied calmly as they walked towards his car.

They exchanged conversations throughout the entire way to the United Nation Head Quarters, although mostly about how Clarke was doing because whatever Kane was up to was most likely to be classified.

Clarke immediately spotted her mother who was waiting for her by the entrance, she stood up and ran to Clarke in a big motherly bear hug, which Clarke responded with just as much as force.

"Hi mom!" Clarke greeted as she felt her mom rub her back as they pulled back to face each other.

"Hi Clarke," Abbey greeted her "you'll be glad to hear you'll be staying here during your trip." This did catch Clarke's attention.

"What?"

"You'll be staying here Clarke, things have gotten a little bit dangerous out there because of… some things and I would just feel safer knowing you're here."

"But what about that hotel that you me and Dad always used to stay at?" Clarke asked, feeling slightly childish.

"I'm afraid that was… knocked down." Abbey lied slightly as she took her daughter's hand, "but don't worry. This one has Wi-Fi… and less cockroaches." Abbey teased as she began to lead her daughter to it.

Clarke doubted it had anything on Lexa's penthouse.

"Kane I'll meet up with you later, thank you very much for meeting Clarke at the airport." Abbey quickly said to Kane as he started to return to his own work station.

"No problem, bye Abs. Bye Clarke" He waved and Clarke returned the wave.

Once Clarke and Abbey were further away from the reception, Clarke looked at her mother.

"So what really happened to that place?"

"A gang burnt it down. But that's off record."

"Mom anything you say to me is off record." Clarke tried to reassure her mother, but she just shook her head, "Clarke it's not your job to worry about these things, it's mine. Speaking of which how's your job going?"

"Oh no, don't you go changing subjects like that. I've seen you do it on TV as well." Abbey let out a laugh, her daughter knew her too well.

"Fine, I'll give it you plain and simple…" Clarke's ears pricked up at the possible chance of her mother informing her about anything to do with work.

"It's classified."

Clarke deflated, "Eugh mom you had my hopes up then as well." Abbey let out a little chuckle.

"Well one day if you ever work for the UN I might actually be able to tell you all these things." Clarke gave an unimpressed grunt as they pressed the elevator button. Walking down the corridor Abbey gave Clarke a white key card, "and this is your room." Abbey stated as Clarke swiped the card and pushed the door open.

 _Not bad._ Clarke admitted as she looked around. Clean, double bed, TV, bathroom, balcony, bit of a kitchen. Mostly white themed.

"I suppose it'll have to do." Clarke teased as she walked into the room and put her case on the sofa. Suddenly Abbey's phone went off, with a natural reflex Abbey checked it and gave Clarke a look that she didn't even need to say anything.

"I know, I know, go on with work. This place has Wi-Fi I'll be fine till you get back." Clarke accepted as her mother quickly smiled gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Letting out a heavy sigh once her mother was gone, Clarke got her phone out and connected to the Wi-Fi and went through her Facebook.

Raven had posted something about an engineering project with #idesignedthis

Octavia had posted another picture promoting her badassery

There was one post that caught Clarke's eye 'Woods Inc. stock falls as CEO remains absent.'

 _Where had Lexa even gone? Did she ever plan on coming back?_ Clarke couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Lexa waited till dark till she infiltrated the UN headquarters. Which worryingly wasn't even that hard. She'd simply hopped a barbed wire wall and dodged all the spot light, hid in the bushes when security patrols came near and worn dark clothing and black cam cream to hide her skin.

 _Honestly what kind of show were they running here?_ Lexa couldn't help but wonder. Quickly she pulled out a phone she had pick pocketed from a man earlier. He'd been kind enough to help her with all her 'papers' she had dropped on the ground (they were actually just copies of todays' newspaper.) after bumping into her.

She got into position and waited for Indra to give her the all clear.

* * *

Abbey didn't even notice Kane enter her office, so she jumped when suddenly his voice was heard.

"Abbey come on, you're daughter travelled all this way to see you." Kane tried to reason as to why Abbey was still in the office this late at night.

"Well it would be easier if I was allowed to take this work with me." Abbey indicated to her desk covered in papers.

Kane let out a chuckle "with that grade level of security? Not a chance." As he left he office.

Abbey looked at all the papers and word docs visible on her screen. Kane was right. This could wait till another day.

* * *

Indra quickly sent Lexa a text saying she was ready. Lexa sent back a thumbs up emoji.

 _City life has definitely gotten to her._ Indra reasoned in her head as she rolled her eyes at the emoji.

* * *

Lexa opened up the stolen phone and sent a text to one "Griffin, A." But just as she was about to press send the woman herself was outside already and heading towards Lexa. Lexa didn't let this sudden change of plan affect her.

Just as Abbey was next to a crouching Lexa in the bushes. Lexa sprang up and put her hand over Abbey's mouth to prevent the screaming, and held Abbey in the bushes, quickly putting the cloth over Abbey's face. Lexa waited and held Abbey strongly in one place until the last thing Abbey saw was the black eyed war painted woman.

Lexa quickly put the rag back in her pocket and heaved the older woman across her back and ran around to the wall she had previously gotten over, where Indra was now waiting on top of with a ladder.

Lexa adjusted the unconscious life form on her into a fireman's carry as Lexa climbed the ladder (quite difficult she realised when she was balancing for two.) With care she passed Abbey over to Indra who dropped Abbey off the wall, much to Lexa's shock until she looked over and saw the inflatable mattress below.

God it looked like some cartoon was being carried out right now.

But never the less. Lexa was now standing up and pulled the ladder up with her, just as the spot light was starting to reach them. Lexa leapt off the wall onto the mattress, sending Abbey flying into the air.

Lexa and Indra flinched as they heard the thump of Abbey's body connect with the ground.

"You get the body this time, I'll deal with the equipment." Lexa whispered to Indra, who could only role her eyes as she picked up Ms Griffin. This plan had been crazy from start to finish, Indra thought it was only pure luck that Lexa's plan had actually worked. But maybe that's why she was Heda.

Lexa quickly deflated the mattress and folded up the ladder and dumped them in the boot of the land rover as Indra buckled Abbey into the car.

Racing off back to camp.

* * *

Abbey woke up with a start as a splash of water was thrown at her. She let out a yelp and scrambled around, realising she was on the floor in some kind of hanger. Looking at the dark woman who was looking at her with what could only be described as death eyes.

" _Heda, she is awake."_

"What? I don't understand…" Abbey trailed off only for Lexa to enter the room with her war paint still on.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Abbey asked out of fear as well as just to get a grasp on her scenario.

"No." Lexa turned to Indra with a smug look. _"Which is why I said tying her up would have been a bad idea."_

"What language is that?" Abbey asked.

"Not important. But as I said. You are free to leave whenever you want, so that way you cannot claim we held you against your will. Although we'd prefer it if you'd listen to what we have to say before you leave and get your army at our door." Lexa spoke fluently as she walked towards Abbey with a case file.

"The gang you have been chasing, the Mountain Men you call them. They have been around much longer than your database indicate and are much more… evil. For lack of a better word."

Abbey let out a scoff. Which insulted Lexa and enraged Indra slightly. "And what proof do you two have that the United Nations doesn't?" Indra walked up angrily towards the woman and pointed to her own face. The large facial scar.

"I got this twenty years ago from the same man who wrecks the villages today." Indra hissed "we have had more personal encounters with the mountain men than any of your soldiers have today… or at least… the alive ones anyway." Indra taunted slightly.

Lexa quickly stood in not wanting Indra to reveal too much.

"What I want for you to know is these mountain men have done so much more than wreck villages and kill people. From past experience," Lexa eyed Indra slightly "we can safely predict we know what they're going to do. They're going to build a stronger army once more, and attack your organisation via terrorism."

Abbey could only watch as the two women interacted with each other, she couldn't even trace parts of their language to any other.

Lexa looked down at the table and then back at Abbey, "They take those who can fight and force them to join their army, and those who refuse are either killed, put into slavery or used as suicide bombings. Men, women even children they don't really care. They also put the children into underground fighting rings in order to train them… or entertainment." Lexa forced her face to remain stoic.

"Were you forced into one of these?" Abbey asked.

"That is of no importance." Lexa stated flatly. Not allowing memories to interrupt her focus. "But what is is that we work together to defeat them. Your organisation is corrupt which is why they have not been defeated yet. Do not tell anyone about us that you do not trust. One reason we remain alive is because the mountain men do not know we are here. Yet."

"A coalition?" Abbey asked.

"Yes, my army is being built upon as we speak, sources being gathered as we speak." Abbey stood up slowly, ignoring the glares that Indra woman was sending her, but the other one seemed calm.

"You're very young to be going through all this." Abbey stated as she looked at Lexa. "I have a daughter about your age.

Lexa's eyes widened slightly as her mind made the connection.

"Clarke Griffin." Lexa stated. Which caused Abbey to worry.

"How do you know?" Abbey asked. "If you hurt her…" suddenly Abbey became very defensive.

"I shall not. We shall return you to your base now."

"Wait what?"

Suddenly Indra was behind Abbey with the rag.

Just as Abbey was on the floor Lexa put a piece of paper in Abbey's pocket. "For emergencies." Lexa whispered.

Suddenly Abbey gripped Lexa's arm.

"If you hurt my daughter. I'll have… the entire UN army on you…" with that Abbey finally gave into her subconscious.

Lexa suddenly pitied any of Clarke's ex's

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Writer's block – could really use some suggestions for the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa loomed over the table in the air hanger, analyzing all the maps, profiles of possible soldiers, evidence of recent sightings, reports of those who have been taken by the mountain men and finally a list of suspects who are part of the Mountain men gang.

Whatever Lexa is thinking is impossible to tell by the men and women who stand around the table with her, these are the designated leaders of their home villages and towns. When a messenger had come to them stating that the Great Heda had returned once more to seek revenge on these Mountain Men once more, they had been filled with confidence hope that there may be an end to this. There had only been rumors about the girl and what she had done to them, no one who witnessed her actions was ever found again to confirm or deny the stories surrounding Heda.

For example, the reason she wears the black war paint in such a way is to make her green eyes almost parallel a vicious tiger, so the last thing her enemies saw were her piercing green eyes. If anyone lived to tell the tale, all they would remember were those green emerald eyes.

Or another one was that she could summon an evil demon within her that could burn an entire fleet nation down within the blink of an eye. That was a story favoured by most children.

But back to the matter at hand, the leaders of the villages tore their eyes away from the piercing emerald ones to look back at the plans as they discussed their methods of attack with Heda.

"What must first be established is that these Mountain men are beyond redemption" Heda spoke sternly as she eyed the leaders at the table, looking for any signs of weakness in these people, "they cannot be saved. They cannot be trusted and they most certainly… not be allowed to live."

"But Heda, what of those who have been forced to join?" One leader from a village East asked.

"We will not encounter them when we strike, once they see an opening for escape. They will take it. They will not fight us, and will easily be identified. Trust me."

Indra entered the room and stood next to Lexa. She gave Lexa a nod to confirm that Abbey had been delivered back to safety. Lexa nodded in return, not wishing to inform her new leaders of all her plans of action so quickly.

"But there is no point in discussing plans with an untrained army." Lexa concluded as she continued to form her attack plan in her mind, "let us go and meet our potential soldiers." Lexa moved from the table as her boots made a determined thud with each step she took towards outside the hanger.

What Lexa looked at what was in front her, she was slightly taken back. The size was slightly on the small side, but she had no reason to be picky. So maybe army was a slightly large term that fitted her current team in front of her. But it would have to do. Failure was not an option.

Everyone was looking at Heda with eyes filled with curiosity (and some with fear.) Indra cleared out her throat slightly, Lexa turned to look at her as the other woman raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the large group of people.

Suddenly it dawned on Lexa.

Putting her hands behind her back and stood in a military like stance. "Come here." Lexa stated at no one in particular, but they all walked towards her anyway. Lexa walked towards the end of the line of people and began to walk up it as she sized everyone up.

She had about 3 hundred people in this field at the moment.

Clearing her throat, she quickly planned on how she would give this speech.

"For those of you who don't know, I am your commander from this moment on, if any of you have a problem with this, speak up now."

No one dared to make a movement or sound.

Lexa returned to the centre of the stage.

"Good. Now you all know why you are here. To take revenge on the mountain men. But first we must establish some things. First of all, you will do as I say without hesitation. Second, you will have to take lives. Now if you look at yourselves you may not think of army or soldiers. But with training, discipline we will become a force to be reckoned with! When the mountain men came to your village, they took something from you and I know damn well you didn't come here just to accept your loss!" A large cheer swept round the group.

"Now training will begin immediately as we have no time to waste. I will train the two largest villages, Indra will train the others-" suddenly a small cough caused Lexa to turn round. Lexa allowed her stoic façade to break slightly as she took on the face in front of her.

"Anya." She breathed out from genuine relief that this task may have just gotten easier.

"Couldn't let my best gal do this alone could I ?" Anya teased. Lexa nodded and turned back to her army.

"Blood must have blood!" Lexa shouted.

"Blood must have blood!" The army returned with a cheer.

Heda had delegated the tasks of Anya and Indra to begin the exercises of basic fitness. Taking them all round running and wrestling matches to discover the strongest soldiers of them all. They were then all sent out for survival training of gathering food, not only for themselves but for their army now too.

Lexa sat on her chair as she continued to go over today, people, plans as she realised that these were all new faces to her of these soldiers. That was a good thing and a bad thing in Lexa's eyes, these people never had war experience but then they would never know true fear, but that also caused them to be brave to the face of something they didn't know, which could be their downside. Bravery. Bravery can easily lead to stupidity of underestimating the enemy. Which 9/10 times ends in death.

 **Flashback**

" **To the exit! Go ! Run!" I called out to the people in front of me as I rushed them out towards the exit, sweat dripping down my face as the fires surrounded me away from the group of escapees. I'd have to find another way out.**

" **Lexa!" I heard Indra call out, followed by coughing. I could just about see her.**

" **Keep them safe Indra, across the hills North! Go! I'll find another way!" I shouted, but she didn't move. "Go!" I shouted once more, which the stubborn woman finally listened to and turned to leave, ushering a small child out.**

 **I turned around and ran across the building, although all the other exits were blocked off by falling beams that burned brightly. Taking my chances I held my rag across my face, trying to keep the smoke out of my lungs and crawled up the quickly stairs. Reaching to the top I went to the nearest window, only for a sudden strong arm to yank me back to the floor.**

" **You stupid little girl!" The voice roared across the flames as I tried to get back up. "You destroyed my home!" He quickly pinned his heavy leg across my back as I felt the oxygen be squeezed out of me. He kneels lower onto me that I suddenly I can only hear his voice "you know it was your father that blew up that UN building and himself. To save you. Coward."**

 **Suddenly all I see is red as I try and scream but all the smoke goes to my lungs. He puts more weight on me but suddenly I hear the floor beneath me croak. With all my strength left I lift all my limbs up and smash them onto the deteriorating wood.**

 **I do this once more and finally it gives way. Suddenly I'm holding onto a hot beam that I just want to let go, but I notice the distance between myself and the next floor that has been entirely engulfed in flames.**

 **He's fallen into the pits of hell where he belongs.**

 **Pulling myself up I crawl onto the floor and open up the window, quickly ducking as the fire makes a desperate attempt to grab onto the fresh oxygen. Taking my chances I leap out the window.**

Lexa suddenly shook her head, annoyed at her minds negative and distracted thinking. She had to work with what she had. She walked around the room when suddenly one of the maps caught her eye. It was one made by Indra as it represented all the villages the mountain men had attacked.

To anyone else it looked scattered and random, but to Lexa it meant something.

Taking some long black strands of thin rope, Lexa placed them all flatly across the map and looked at where they all intersect. Her eyes widened at the realisation of what the mountain men were planning.

"Indra!" Heda called as Indra came quickly rushing in, "Look at this location" Indra looked at the map, back at her Heda then back at the map.

"Heda I do not know what you're on about." Indra answered honestly.

"Woods incorporated was asked to build that weapons vault for the UN many years ago. Underground. In that location." Indra's face turned into an angry one " _I didn't agree to it"_ Lexa snapped at Indra's disapproving look. "Someone else took it, but the employers were quite hesitant to reveal any information clients or usage." Lexa added.

Lexa placed various marks pointing to the direction of the location "the mountain men are planning on attacking it at all sides. Lexa looked around the location "including the UN headquarters as well." Lexa added.

"We don't have enough people to even cover a defense line around it!" Indra argued.

"True." Lexa agreed "But the UN does."

* * *

Abbey woke up with a start as her daughter continued to poke her.

"Well someone had a long night." Startled Abbey sat up, she was sitting in her office chair and Clarke was just standing next to her desk.

Confusion ran through Abbey's head as she looked at her daughter for answers she didn't have, did last night actually happen? Was she actually kidnapped?

"Clarke what time is it?!"Abbey asked.

"Relax mom it's like only nine." Clarke tried to reassure her mother, but she had no idea the panic that was running through Abbey's head, but then her memory reminded her of something. Abbey reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Clarke something really big has come up, well actually I'm not sure if it's big it could be, but I'm not sure I need to check if I –"

"Ssh" Clarke hushed her mother's rambling on "it's fine. I just realised that there's an art store down the road and I haven't finished my art piece yet at college but after visiting here I think I have a whole new idea so you can do whatever. Because I too now have a project to work on." Clarke teased her mother. Trying not to let her mother see that she was saddened by being pushed aside once more for work.

Abbey just smiled at her artistic daughter "do you need some money?" Clarke just shook her head, quite proud that she'd done the adult thing and gotten some currency for this place beforehand as she left her mom's office.

The chancellor took out her phone and dialled the number, it was quickly answered to. Before Abbey had a chance to speak, the other woman cut in.

"You're in danger. The mountain men are going to attack your base in order to get to the artillery beneath you." Abbey became worried at how this woman had access to that information.

"We don't have an artillery." Abbe tried to argue.

"Not officially you don't." The other woman replied. "But we don't have much time to argue. There are soldiers in your army that are working alongside the mountain men. You need to put the base on lockdown and stop any communication from happening. If they hear that you know, they'll retreat and we'll lose them again."

"I can't put the building on lock down just because-"

Suddenly all the lights cut off the building and were placed with emergency lit ones.

"Do not worry chancellor, we can. Funny what unattended bags with wires will do. Your lock down protocol lasts for hours yes? Nothing in or out."

Abbey would have replied except for her phone was now not receiving any signal.

Lexa let out a small smile as her plan worked, closing the phone she stood up from the café and turned to walk away only to go straight into someone who was covered in paint.

"Oh god I'm so sorry… Lexa?"

"Clarke?"


	10. Chapter 10

A thousand thoughts run through Lexa's mind at the moment. What was Clarke doing here? How was she going to explain what she was doing here if Clarke asked? Had Abbey figured out her disguise and had called up her daughter and the media? If so this whole operation was compromised, and then all of this would have been for waste.

"Lexa!" Clarke called Lexa out of her thoughts.

"Clarke," Lexa started, as professionally as she could, her stoic façade coming into play, hiding any feelings she felt might jeopardise her "It's good to see you again."

Clarke's jaw dropped and Lexa's heart stopped _oh no_ Lexa thought, this wasn't going to end well.

"Good to see me?! Lexa are you fucking kidding me?! You left me without a moment's notice! Like who in real life does that?! No normal human being drops off the map like that! Do you know how fucked your company is right now?! Gustus is –" Clarke shouted, drawing unwanted attention to herself and Lexa.

"Clarke I don't care about the company –" Lexa cut Clarke off trying to get her defence into this argument at some point.

"Oh clearly! You don't care about anything or anyone!" Clarke retaliated "You couldn't stand the fact that you were finally getting close to someone, that you weren't this cold calculated CEO that everyone believes that you are. No, infamous Lexa Woods can't possibly be seen as human." Clarke snarled.

"Clarke you don't understand, I had to leave. I had to come here and protect my people!" Lexa defended.

"What people?" Clarke questioned suddenly not understanding the situation, her anger for Lexa slowly subsiding as there may be a better reason for Lexa leaving her so suddenly than Clarke originally thought.

"Clarke, this is not something I can easily explain…" Lexa let out a little chuckle as she raised her head to look Clarke in the eye, "in fact I don't think you'd believe it if I told you."

Clarke raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms defensively, "oh yeah? Test me." Lexa looked round her surroundings and realised they weren't exactly in the safest place.

"Come with me, and I'll explain everything. I promise." Lexa held Clarke's hands looking into the ocean eyes she thought she'd never see again. This was Clarke's turn to laugh,

"Lexa I can't just up and leave, I'm staying with my Mom over there…" Clare turned round to point to the EU HQ only to face the barriers being raised "… which is now on lockdown and I have no chance of getting back in." Clarke looked back at Lexa questioningly "was all this you?" Lexa gave a nod and Clarke could have sworn she saw a slight twitch of upwards lip movement from Lexa. Clarke huffed unimpressed with Lexa, "Lexa!"

"Clarke it will make sense I swear!" Lexa defended herself, now slightly annoyed that Clarke was doubting there was a good reason.

"Sure, now where are we going?" Clarke asked.

"I can't tell you, give me your phone." Lexa demanded holding her hand out.

"What? Why?" Clarke asked annoyed of having to sacrifice her only entertainment since she got here (well at least before she realised that Lexa was here.)

"Just give me the damn phone." Lexa demanded sternly, getting irritated by the time wasting in arguing with the blonde.

Pouting Clarke took out her phone from her pocket and planted it in Lexa's hand. Without hesitation Lexa threw it into the water fountain nearby.

"Hey!" Clarke cried as she ran to the fountain only for Lexa to grip onto the back of her clothes and pull her back.

"Come on!"

"Fuck you I just beat Raven's level at Candy Crush!" Clarke fumed.

"I'll buy you a new one." Lexa huffed as she dragged Clarke to her range rover across the street. Clarke got into the passenger seat that Lexa held the door open for, but unlike her usual gentlemanly self, slammed the door shut and she stomped towards the driver seat. Igniting the engine, Lexa lent down the side of the seat and reached for a thick black bag, holding it towards Clarke.

"Are you kidding me?" Clarke asked. Looking at the concealing bag.

"Don't make me force you," Lexa said in a tone that could almost be described as seductive. Clarke let out a heavy sigh and put the bag over her head, then turned her body to face Lexa. She couldn't see out of it, but she hoped Lexa knew she was glaring at her.

"Stop glaring at me Clarke," good "if you peak I'll make sure you're transferred to Gustus's work permanently." Lexa teased.

Clarke felt the car begin to move.

 _What am I getting myself into?_ Clarke wondered.

 **Lexa's HQ**

Lexa told Clarke to wait in the car until she fetched her. Lexa walked into the air hanger where Indra was.

" _Where is Anya?"_ Heda asked the older woman, approaching the table to see that Indra was compiling various notes.

" _She is training the soldiers Heda. How was your mission?"_ Indra asked as she stopped shuffling the notes around to turn her full attention to Heda.

" _Successful,"_ Lexa held up a white silk pillow _"I also got you this, I know how fond of them you were."_ Indra raised an eyebrow at the pillow, taking it cautiously.

" _Many thanks Heda."_

" _Innnndraaaa…."_ Lexa lengthened out her second's name. _Oh no. This is it._ Indra realised in her mind.

" _Yes Heda?"_

" _Do you remember a certain blonde from my penthouse? Clarke Griffin."_

" _I recall. Quite good with a frying pan."_ Lexa let out a little chuckle at the memory.

" _Yes her. She's here."_ Indra's eyes widened.

" _What do you mean here?"_

" _In the car. Right now."_

" _Heda!"_ Indra began to explain, but noticed how Heda acted defensively towards the girl, obviously Heda had stronger feelings than just co-worker for this girl.

" _Indra wait! She is the daughter of the chancellor of the UN!"_

" _And you brought her here?! Are you mad?"_ Indra fumed.

" _But she recognized me! I had no choice but to take her! I swear Indra."_ Lexa defended, but knew she was defeated by Indra's raised eyebrow.

"No choice?" Indra asked in English "of course. Well…" Indra wondered the hanger.

"Well?" Lexa asked. Indra placed her fingers on her forehead. "We must bring her in and explain the situation then." Indra stated, Lexa nodded and went off to get the blonde.

 _Gods give me strength._ Indra prayed silently.

"Come on Clarke." Lexa helped Clarke out of the car, keeping the bag on the blonde's head. Not wanting her to see the surrounding soldiers practicing stabbing techniques. Pushing the blonde towards the air hanger, Lexa nodded at the troops as they simply said "Heda" or "Commander" at her.

Once they were both in the air hanger, Lexa closed the door and removed the bag from Clarke's head.

"Jesus Lexa what the hell?" Clarke asked, looking round and taking in her new surroundings. Noticing Indra standing at the table. Looking as menacing as ever. "Oh hello again, such a small world huh?" Clarke weakly smiled at Indra who did not return it. Only looking at Heda then back at the girl, then back at Heda.

" _I shall take it from here Indra"_ Lexa spoke to Indra, who nodded and left the room. Leaving Clarke and Lexa in silence.

"So… _commander_ " Clarke began "Will you answer my questions?" Lexa nodded and pulled out a seat from the table and gestured for Clarke to sit down, which she did although slightly reluctantly. Lexa pulled out another seat and sat next to Clarke, her whole body facing the blonde.

"What would you like to ask?" Lexa asked.

Clarke suddenly felt like a kid on her birthday, where suddenly all those things you wanted you forgot existed, leaving her with nothing.

"From the beginning." Lexa gave a slight nod, it was quite a large area to cover. The beginning? Lexa presumed it was from since she was born.

"I was born here. In a poor family in a poorer country. My mother died shortly after I was born, my father raised me for a few years. But he was taken from me. By a group called the mountain men," Lexa began to explain, unaware that her emotionless façade had taken over and was now just looking at Clarke. "They forced him to blow up the old headquarters of the United Nations. His life for mine." Clarke let out a small gasp as she placed her hand on Lexa's as so many had done before. But this time Lexa didn't mind.

"This gang who took my father also took me. They believed I could serve a purpose for them." Clarke tensed and felt uneasy as she didn't know where this was going, "when they took me I was too young for their sex industry so they put me to work in other areas of their gang. One of the most unfortunate groups to be put on was the fighting ring.

Children my age, younger and older even, were put to fight to the death in a small ring. Whoever won at the end of it would be allowed to join their forces." Lexa swallowed any memories that tried to creep from her mind, "I won. Although God knows I wish I hadn't. It came at too deep a cost. For mere entertainment purposes." Lexa snarled slightly, Lexa suddenly realised the blue eyes staring at her were wanting to know more, composing herself she continued.

"They trained me. To kill, to be ruthless and merciless. A trained killer formed in a fifteen year old body. But once they realised I was becoming to reckless, letting people escape, they decided I had out served my purpose. So for my last mission, they planned for me to blow up a rival gang's drug house. But the night before Indra came up to me, and freed me from my cage."

Lexa let out a little chuckle as the memory came back to her of Indra's great planning, "she had washed the floors with petrol on the night the mountain men had gone out to get drunk. Once they had all returned to the complex, Indra lit a match and lit the whole place ablaze. Indra and I gathered all those worth saving and fled."

Clarke felt like this couldn't be real but hearing it come from Lexa's lips made it ever more so, "Lexa that's horrible… but so brave."

Lexa could only nod her head, "I thought I'd killed their leader that night. But he must have somehow survived the fire. That bastard." Lexa cursed, wishing she had gone back to make sure there were multiple bullets in his brain before she'd fled and set up a new life. "I'd watched him go round towns and villages taking new people on, forcing new people to join his cause. I should have stopped him."

"You were just a girl Lexa, you cannot take responsibility for his actions." Clarke tried to reason with Lexa, suddenly realising what the other was getting at.

"Yes I can. Because I'm the only one of his forces to survive. I helped him take over just as much as he did. Only I was too naïve to see what his true purpose was."

"Which was?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Power. As cliché as it sounds, he always wanted this land to be his own. Some God complex, but he'd stopped at nothing to get it. The ironic thing is he'd rather see this land destroyed than in the hands of some government," Lexa sighed "including its people."

"He sounds crazy." Clarke replied quietly as she sat closely next to Lexa, "but this isn't your responsibility to carry Lexa."

"It is… everyone around you. They're my people. And they need saving Clarke. Do you understand? I didn't leave you for whatever reason you may have thought, I left to save _my_ people." Lexa looked pleadingly into Clarke's eyes as if looking for an answer.

Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's face and leaned in, kissing Lexa as passionately as she could. Not allowing her mind to even think of her actions.

Pulling back, Clarke looked into Lexa's green eyes.

"I understand." Clarke whispered.

 **Well damn! How's that? We all good? How's everyone?**


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke let out a small smile as she finished touching up her painting, standing back to analyse her work, only for her small smile to drop as she realised the colouring was off slightly. Before she went to amend it, she heard the grass and twigs behind her give way.

Letting a new smile stretch across her face, she turned round to see Lexa, in some rugged black jeans and black t shirt. Sweat dripping down her as her and Anya must have been sparring once more. It hadn't long for Clarke to get the idea of how things ran around here. If Lexa wasn't planning her attack, or training the troops, she was sparing with Anya. Or sleeping – besides Clarke had only been here for two days.

 _I just hope Mom isn't too worried,_ Clarke noted in her head.

"Lexa" Clarke greeted the commander of this place. Lexa nodded her head with a weak smile, immediately Clarke registered something was off. "What's wrong?" Lexa leaned back on the tree and noted Clarke's painting and remained silent.

At first Clarke felt slightly self-conscious of Lexa's gaze on her painting, but the silence was more worrying concern. Clarke put her paint brushes down (that the boy called Aden had kindly supplied her from a village next to hers, famous for cave painting but the principal was the same.)

" _Clarke"_ Lexa began, pushing herself off the tree to stand close to Clarke, "You know you cannot stay here much longer," Lexa got to the point as quickly as she could but trying not to be too blunt about it. She acknowledged the sad look on Clarke's face "not that I don't want you to stay, but with your mother in such an high powered position with the UN she would probably have this whole country searched to find you and –"

"That would result in you location being uncovered, I get it Lexa its fine." Clarke stated too, understanding how Lexa could fear for her mother overreacting, "So what's the plan Heda?"

"I shall escort you back to the centre, where you shall meet up with your mother." Lexa stated simply, "Where I shall discuss what her stance is with the UN on helping us." Lexa tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible, not wanting Clarke to think she was simply using her.

"You won't hurt her? Or kidnap her?" Clarke asked flatly that Lexa couldn't tell if she was joking or not, either way Lexa shook her head. "Good."

"We will leave soon Clarke." Clarke nodded watching Lexa leave, but then Lexa turned round again.

"Your painting is beautiful by the way." Lexa added then quickly leaving.

Indra stood in the hanger eyeing Heda and the blonde girl walk towards the range rover, " _this is an unnecessary move Heda, you could be discovered."_ Indra mumbled under her breath as Heda walked past her. Lexa simply put her hand on Indra's shoulder to silence the warrior and her paranoia.

"Have you contacted the UN Chancellor?" Indra asked Clarke.

"I can't, because _someone_ flung my phone into the fountain." Clarke eyed Lexa who paid no attention as she took the keys off the table. Indra nodded but turned to Lexa once more,

" _Heda how can we trust her? What if she reveals our location? Or that you are in the country?"_

" _I trust her Indra, and so should you."_ Lexa replied simply getting into the car.

Indra simply sighed, whatever had convinced Lexa to trust this other girl was beyond Indra's imagination. Watching as the range rover driving off into the distance. Then suddenly an idea popped into her head.

 _Could it be love?_ Indra smiled as she walked back towards the table.

Clarke and Lexa drove silently into the capital city, Clarke was admiring the view while Lexa planned how the meeting would go with Clarke's mother- Abbey Griffin. For the safety of this mission, Lexa must separate her feelings from her duty.

"Before all this happened, what were we?" Clarke broke the silence as she stared out the window.

"We were work colleges," Lexa lied with a stoic face as she focused on weaving in-between other cars.

Clarke scoffed at the response, "what?" Lexa asked.

"Let's see, within a week you stayed round my house, taken the subway together, had dated Costia, you'd driven my drunk friend home, dealt with my breakdown about my apartment flooding _then"_ Clarke emphasised "let me move into your home. How do you explain that?"

Lexa remained silent for a few seconds…

" _Good_ work colleges." Lexa finally replied with a slight smile as even she knew they were more than that. Clarke let out another scoff, Lexa's eyebrow arched slightly with a devious smile spread across her face, "well I would say friends, but friends don't usually check out their friends every time they enter a room."

Clarke's face blushed furiously, had she been that obvious all this time?

"How long have you known?" Clarke asked trying to keep her face from blushing even more. Lexa's smile dropped.

"What? Are you serious?" Lexa asked, Clarke felt her stomach dropped. She'd just been caught out twice.

"Well I can't help it! You and those ridiculously tight jeans in the work place anyway." Clarke defended herself.

"You really checked me out? The infamous Clarke Griffin checked out her boss." Lexa teased as she watched Clarke put her head in her hands.

"This is so embarrassing" Clarke mumbled into her hands, only for her to shoot back up "wait, what do you mean 'infamous'?!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Oh I just hear things…"Lexa trailed off trying to get the spotlight off her.

"Ok fine," Clarke let Lexa off the hook but I'm bringing this up at the next staff meeting." The blonde added as she turning back to watch the traffic instead of Lexa. Lexa let out a chuckle.

"Doubt there will be a next one with the way Gustus is running things from what I've heard. Woods Inc. will be in the ground if I come back." Suddenly Lexa realised she'd let her tongue slip.

"Hold up, if?! You're coming back right?" Clarke snapped round.

"Well yes, but if this plan goes south then I may not have a choice Clarke." Lexa tried to remain as calm as possible. "I can't risk these monsters migrating to a larger target. Just in order to get back to me."

"I'm not leaving without you Lexa." Clarke stated, Lexa let out a sigh. Lexa applied the hand break and looked at Clarke's blue eyes, she couldn't risk dragging Clarke into her world even more than she already had. It was too dangerous. Clarke wasn't made for this life, she was too pure. Lexa would do everything in her power to keep Clarke away from this battle once it began.

"You cannot control everything Clarke." Lexa replied sadly, noting the lights changed.

"And neither can you Heda." Clarke added, noting Lexa to grip the steering wheel tighter.

"Clarke you don't understand I need to do this, so my people here can survive."

"I know you do! I'm just saying I'm staying here to help." Clarke stated starting to get annoyed at Lexa's stubbornness.

"Clarke you can't help! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm helping now aren't I?! I'm getting the UN practically delivered to you!"

"Yes and then you will leave with her!" Lexa snapped back.

Driving into town Lexa parked behind a local bar, getting out the car she stood at the front waiting for Clarke to move.

Lexa didn't have time for this, she was wasting enough as it is.

"Come on Clarke." Lexa gritted her teeth. Clarke did not budge.

Lexa slammed her hand on the car bonnet making Clarke jump (which made Lexa riddled with guilt immediately,) Clarke huffed as she opened the door placing her foot on the ground. As soon as this happened, Lexa stood beside Clarke.

"I'm sorry," Lexa mumbled "I didn't mean to snap at you. You didn't deserve that." Lexa apologised, looking at Clarke, watching to see if the other girl would reject or accept her apology, but Lexa couldn't tell. The blonde simply slipped out the car and shut the door and walked off.

"You don't know where you're going." Lexa called out.

"I need a phone don't I?" Clarke asked rhetorically as Lexa let her head hang for a brief second. Lexa quickly followed behind Clarke into the bar.

She took a seat in a booth that was facing away from the people inside and was next to the tinted windows. She watched as Clarke asked to use the phone with a charming smile that Lexa could only hope that Clarke would use on her after all this was over.

The man pulled a singular cell from under the bar and handed it to her.

Now it was just a matter of the waiting game, Lexa let out a heavy sigh.

"Get off you creep!" Suddenly Lexa snapped as she noticed this heavily drunk man fell on top of Clarke, accidently going head first into her breasts. Lexa felt a range of motions from jealousy, annoyance and humour. Clarke simply pushed him over for him to fall staggering backwards and collapse backwards.

Lexa watched as Clarke's facial expressions changed to signal she'd managed to get in touch with her mother, she told her mother that she was fine and looked up at the Bar's name and ran it back to her mother.

"Yeah mom I'm there, can you come and pick me up. Just you ok?"

" _Of course sweetie, I'll be there as soon as possible."_ Abbey replied on the phone _"I love you ok?"_

"Love you to Mom." Clarke replied and hung up, passing the phone back to the barman, mumbling a quick thanks and went straight past Lexa into the bathroom.

Lexa took a deep breath and followed suit, by the time Lexa arrived into the bathroom Clarke was leaning against the sink with arms crossed.

"I get it. You're under enough pressure, but I don't want you just passing me off as just some blonde kid who you can use."

"Clarke you are so much more than that." Lexa replied deeply stepping towards Clarke. Lexa tried to ignore how Clarke glanced down at Lexa's lips.

Lexa couldn't hold it in any longer.

Taking a step forward, Lexa leaned into Clarke's lips and pressed lightly at first, then bringing her hands up Clarke's sides and pulling the blonde till she was fully pressed against Lexa. Next Lexa felt Clarke's hands on her shoulders… then pushing her back.

Lexa retracted as quickly as possible, looking at Clarke to see what was wrong.

"We can't." Clarke whispered. Lexa let out a sigh and nodded her head.

"I get it, you-" Clarke chuckled and pointed to a sign on the opposite wall. Lexa turned round.

" _No Sex on the sinks."_

Lexa also let out a chuckle and turned round again to face Clarke, "I am sorry I snapped at you, I just couldn't think about you getting hurt is all." Clarke nodded and placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek.

"Well if this goes well, we'll be fine. We can go back home, you can salvage Woods Inc. I'll get my apartment fixed up, and we'll cuddle all our problems away." Clarke teased as she ran her fingers across Lexa's hands.

Lexa felt her heart drop a beat, she hadn't really thought about getting past this, purely because she was unsure if she would be able to make it past this stage. Getting out once was a miracle, twice? Would be an act of God or something. And what of Clarke? How would their relationship work after this? Go back to normal? Was that really an option?

Lexa cleared all these questions out of her head and smiled at Clarke, nodding her head as they headed out the bathroom, taking their seats at the booth.

It was perfectly timed where as soon as they left the bathroom, one Abbey Griffin walked into the bar, immediately spotting Clarke's blonde hair and ran towards her, rapping her in a strong hug.

"Clarke I'm so glad you're ok, are you hurt? Where did you stay all this time? I'm so sorry that you were outside when the base went on lockdown, if I'd known I would have-"

"Mom it's fine, really. I stayed with someone I want you to meet." Clarke stepped aside to let Abbey get a good view of Lexa.

"You" Abbey hissed as she went to grab a pistol only for Lexa to grab onto Abbey's arm and hug the woman.

"You will remain calm and will not cause a scene. For Clarke's safety of course." Lexa whispered, Abbey heard a click of a gun close to her. Lexa pulled back and indicated to the torn up booth seat "sit." Lexa said as she watched Abbey uneasily slide into the booth, Clarke next then finally Lexa.

"Now Chancellor have you come to a decision to help us?" Lexa asked seriously, Clarke admiring Lexa's meeting posture.

"No I have not. My decision making process was interrupted after you kidnapped my daughter for two days as well as having my base put on complete lockdown for a day."

"That was for your own protection," Lexa added, "but unfortunately time is not on my side either so I need to request your decision now."

"I want to hear your finalised plan first before I can agree to anything." Abbey stated, Clarke also recognising her own mother's meeting posture.

Lexa hesitated, but then nodded. "Our plan is for one of our own to be placed in the next village that is suspected to be taken over by the Mountain Men, they will be taken to the head base of the mountain men, where we will locate them, and ambush them there. Hopefully with the help of the UN." Lexa concluded, looking at Abbey. "But they must not carry the uniform or even a hint of being part of the UN, any hints that the UN is planning a direct retaliation against them, will result in them going back into hiding for who knows how long this time."

"How long have they been hiding before?" Clarke asked.

"Seventeen years," Lexa replies "they have no limits in order to get what they want."

"Does the commander?" Abbey asked, breaking her silence. "Does the commander have limits?" Abbey's glare narrowed down onto Lexa.

"Yes. My people. These Mountain men stand for nothing. I stand for my people's freedom." Lexa defended herself.

"You know if the UN helps you, the UN and you become accountable for all your actions."

"I already do." Lexa added.

"But in a court of law?" Abbey added. Lexa merely nodded, understanding what Abbey was getting at.

"Ok so theoretically if we were to agree to aid you in this plan, who are you sending as bait for the mountain men?" Abbey asked.

"Me." Clarke chipped in.

 **Ok hands up who thought I was dead?!**


	12. Chapter 12

"No Clarke!" The two women immediately snapped, looking at the blonde like she'd just recommended suicide (Which retrospect she may as well have.) Lexa's face wore the expression of more fear of the idea, while Abbey had the expression of a raging bull that had just had a red flag waved in its face.

"Why not?! I'd be perfect bait, they see the daughter of the chancellor of the UN, they think they'll use me to get whatever they need, take me with probably the guy in charge, I find him, you guys find him. You sweep in and save the day and we take these fuckers down!" Clarke stated.

"Language Clarke," Abbey stated quickly before adding "no it's too dangerous and I cannot risk it."

"It's my decision Mom." Clarke defended, feeling slightly childish for still having to argue this point with her mother while her boss/ future partner (?)/ possible saviour just sat and watched.

"You're too young to know how stupid and dangerous this is." Abbey countered, as her eyebrows did the angled inwards that they had done all the years Clarke had stood up to her mother's opinions.

"I'm the same age as Lexa…" Clarke trailed off looking back at Lexa to confirm, realising she wasn't actually sure of how old Lexa was. Lexa just gave a nod. "See?"

Abbey sighed and placed a finger on her temple, pressing inwards. "Clarke, she was brought up for this. Or in this kind of environment – no offence." Lexa simply nodded once more "she can handle this."

"You don't think I can handle this? Mom this is my one chance to actually help out here."

"There's more ways than suicidal missions, that can help people! Like doctors" Abbey not so slyly hinted.

"Again with the damn doctors! Mom I'm not going to med school!"

"Why not?! You've got the grades! The skill and confidence!"

"Because I just don't want to! If you ever listened to me-"

Lexa let out a small cough as she felt the conversation head off track, as well as wanting to prevent this scene from grabbing any more attention.

"I believe Clarke is capable of making her own decisions, but I will hold off my mission until o two hundred hours for you two to make a decision." Lexa stated as she slid out of the booth. Not leaving any room for Abbey to tell her it was none of her business.

Clarke and Abbey watched Lexa walk out the bar, then turned to face each other. There was a brief silence.

"Was that Lexa Woods, your boss?" Abbey asked suddenly. Clarke debated whether Lexa wanted her mother to know, but if she didn't surely she wouldn't have come or at least had some kind of sun glasses or baseball cap on (like in the movies.)

"Yes. We're going to get married, move to Australia and have two kids and a pet spider called Fuzzy." Clarke stated flatly as she encouraged her mother to move out of the booth as well, walking out the bar Clarke wondered how Lexa got out as the place was surrounded by several black Cadillac's. Clarke looked at her mother disapprovingly.

"What?" Abbey defended her actions, what if this had been some hostage situation. Clarke shook her head,

"You can trust her ya know. She's got good intentions." Clarke simply stated as she got into the back of the black Cadillac.

* * *

" _Heda are you insane?!"_ Indra burst out, this time the commander had gone too far, _"this girl has no training, no experience, I doubt she's ever had to fight a physical person that wasn't over a Starbucks order!"_

Lexa let out a sigh as she watched Indra storm around the room, she knew this would be hard for her deputy to handle but she didn't expect such a negative response.

" _Indra-"_

" _Heda the girl may as well be a chicken with a 'pick me' sign dangling from her neck."_

" _Indra, listen to reason. She is the daughter of the chancellor the United Nations. The Mountain Men want something from the United Nations. If they get Clarke, which they will, they will not kill her, she will lead us to them, in which we strike. Rather than risk those monsters simply killing off one of our own, which we have no guarantee they won't."_

For the first time in what seemed like hours, Indra stopped pacing round the room and looked at Lexa.

" _Well that may be a fair point. But what if she doesn't show?"_

" _Then I will step in."_ Lexa simply stated, remaining stoic, but behind it she knew this could just send Indra over the edge.

" _What did I do in a past life? Seriously. I must have been such a bad person."_ Indra muttered to herself. Lexa stood up and placed a hand on Indra's shoulder.

"When have I ever steered you wrong?" Lexa asked in English.

"When I taught you how to drive," Indra muttered, causing the both of them to let out a chuckle.

* * *

 **1:50 am**

"Well this is just rude." Indra stated as she and Lexa sat by the table, watching the small device waiting for its bright screen to lighten up their day. "We could always send that Niyla girl, she looks like she could be the daughter of Abbey Griffin instead." Lexa looked at Indra as if she had grown a second head. "Or not." Indra added at the end as she continued to shuffle her playing cards as she played versus herself because Lexa was too focused.

Possibly even too focused to realise that they needed to get someone into that village at a certain time, rather than just wait for the UN to get off their ass and pick up the damn phone.

Just as Indra was about to make another snappy comment the phone suddenly came to life. Lexa's hand slapped against the phone and the table, causing a very loud thud and echo to bounce round the room. Lexa blushed as she slowly pulled the phone towards her, trying to ignore Indra's raised eyebrow of judgement.

Pressing the accept button Lexa put the phone on loud speaker.

Lexa didn't say anything, nor Indra. They just waiting for the other caller to say what they had to say.

" _We're in."_ Abbey sighed over the phone " _meet us on the main road South of the UN headquarters as soon as possible."_ With that, Abbey hung up and Lexa and Indra sprang out of their seats towards the car, Lexa quickly grabbed her war paint compactor as they ran to the car.

* * *

By the time they got their Abbey was standing outside of a black Cadillac with Clarke nowhere to be seen, Lexa tried to hide her worry but Indra was quick to pull out her pistol from her thigh holster, Lexa sighed " _wait here. I'll go and see."_ Lexa instructed.

Lexa did not say anything as she approached Abbey.

"If anything happens to my daughter, I will not only bring down the force of the UN I will also bring down my own and that company you run will be the only thing anyone ever remembers about you." Abbey whispered as Lexa merely nodded, not really having the time to feel threatened by Abbey but she did take note. Suddenly she felt something slide into her hand, it was another mobile phone. Lexa looked at Abbe with confusion.

"Just wait." Abbey instructed. Opening the back door to the Cadillac, Clarke stepped out. But not the Clarke Lexa was expecting.

This Clarke's hair was dyed a hell fire red and was dressed in a traditional colourful dress.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

That it took Lexa a moment to snap out of her trance, when Clarke was handed a small needle. Handing her arm out to her mother, Abbey found the vain and pushed the needle into Clarke's skin.

Lexa's eyes widened for a second which may have been hard to tell with her war paint on, but then she recognised the needle. Of course she should, she designed it.

Nano tracking in the blood stream.

Looking at the phone Abbey had given her, Lexa worked through it and found the necessary app and activated it, noting the preciseness of the location. It showed the phone user and "GRIFFIN. C" in a green arrow in front of her.

"It'll last 48 hours and if Clarke's not reported in that time, we're pulling her out." Abbey stated while Lexa only nodded. She knew that 48 hours may be pushing it for time, but she had to work with what she could.

Lexa looked at the time, there wasn't much left in order to get Clarke to the village and set her up. Abbey noted Lexa looking at her watch and sighed, pulling Clarke into a hug.

"You promise me you'll stay as safe as you can. Because if you get killed I'm going to kill you." Abbey mumbled into Clarke's ear, trying to maintain a calm composure, but she couldn't stop from thinking of the worst case scenario.

This wasn't just some soldier she was sending off to fight a war. This was Clarke. Her daughter. The little ball of cells she'd helped provide nutrients for to the person who may well be the one of the keys to ending this war.

"I will Mama" Clarke whispered into her mother's shoulder as she slowly pulled away. Her heart racing mile a minute as she realised what was happening now. She was about to put herself on the line to help save a lot of people.

She was scared. But she wasn't going to let her fear talk to her now.

Clarke felt soft fingers weave their way into her hand as she gripped onto them, turning round to see Lexa behind her.

"You're very brave doing this Clarke." Lexa stated.

"Not as brave as you for surviving all of this." Clarke replied slowly walking towards Lexa's car.

"Life after these kinds of things, is more than just surviving." Lexa replied as she opened Clarke's door. Letting go of Clarke's hand and already missing it.

Clarke sat on the bed, it was a mattress on the floor with a blanket. She could feel the cracks in the floor beneath it but she didn't mind. All she could think about was

 _This time tomorrow I will have been kidnapped._

* * *

 **To SOULTERROR**

 **Haha turns out I can just "pull out my amazing sober writing skills and make a new chapter!"**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke stood silently in her new sleeping arrangement, listening to the sound of Lexa talking in her mother's tongue to the leader of the village about Clarke. Wondering around the room, Clarke trailed her finger around the scrap metal walls. The bed was a several lumps of bulked up hay with a blanket and a pillow over it. The only light was coming from a solar powered lamp on the floor – the floor still being the bare earth on her shoes and apart from Lexa and the leader of the village's voice, she could hear various insect noises suspiciously close to her. Cricketing, buzzing, clicking even one sounded like tiny screaming. Clarke didn't even know it was possible to hear a range of all these sounds from only a few bugs (or at least she hoped a few bugs.)

Clarke wasn't really sure what to do with herself, so she poked the bed with her foot and jumped back in shock letting out a little yelp.

A cockroach scuttled right out from underneath and vanished in thin air.

But Clarke refused to let that little stunt knock her confidence in this plan. She had faith in Lexa, herself and Lexa's plan.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke regained herself and slowly lowered herself onto the bed, trying to prepare herself for anymore bed bug surprises. The hay let out little crunches and squeaks as she fully sat on it, Clarke then leaned back against the wall and she just let herself stare at the make shift door; it was just made of two slabs of metal poorly welded together that leaned on the structure of the shack.

Clarke realised she could smell the ground beneath her, another experience she'd never thought she'd have here. It wasn't the freshly cut grass smell you'd think either. It was like a salty kind of air that filled her senses. But suddenly two hands wrapped themselves around the 'door' and moved it to the right and Lexa stepped in.

She didn't put the door back so Clarke could only (sadly) imagine Lexa wasn't staying long.

"The village leader here, Titus welcomes you to his village." Lexa stated fully walking towards Clarke on the bed, she didn't feel like standing, so she crouched in front of Clarke in a bit of a Spiderman kind of landing.

"He doesn't know does he." Clarke stated looking down at her legs, trying to make it sound like a question but failing, even she could see that. If they had any sense they would have packed up and left by now if they knew the horrors facing them.

Lexa's war paint made it difficult for Clarke to see Lexa's facial expressions, but she could detect a bit of sadness in her voice, "no he does not." Lexa glanced at Clarke's eyes to her lips and back to her eyes, "He knows you are of importance to me and you wish to explore my culture more, that is all."

There was a moment of silence as Lexa refrained herself from leaning in-between Clarke's legs and kissing the now red head.

"What will we do after this?" Clarke asked, trying to get off the dark subject that she knew she could not avoid tomorrow. Lexa let out a small chuckle. Clarke's heart fluttered slightly at Lexa's laugh, looking into Lexa's green eyes with such amazement.

 _Screw it_ Lexa thought in her head as she pushed herself from her toes onto her knees and leaned in between Clarke's legs.

"Whatever you want… _Clarke_." Lexa almost whispered into Clarke's neck.

Clarke couldn't help herself as Lexa's kind of growl vibrated against her neck, Clarke let out a small moan. Lexa pushed herself up higher on her arms and placed a small kiss on Clarke's lips then went deeper and slightly rougher. Clarke placed one hand on Lexa's strong arms and the other on her side, trying to pull the brunette closer.

"Heda, we must go." Indra's voice suddenly cut through like a knife. Lexa pulled back and let her head hang just in front of Clarke's breasts, she then looked up and placed one last kiss on Clarke's lips.

"We will meet again Clarke." Lexa added as she kissed Clarke's hand and left. "I love you." Lexa added just before she left.

Glad that the black charcoal she wore covered up the one black ink trail running down her face.

"I love you too" Clarke replied, but not loud enough for even the bugs in Clarke's bed to hear.

* * *

Clarke tried to get her heart rate to return to normal as quickly as possible but that kiss had been different and even the mere reminder of it sent Clarke's heart skipping again. So instead Clarke just stared out the hole in the metal wall (supposedly a window.) She didn't have a watch on her or her phone, but she did have a camera – if she was a tourist she at least had to look the part. Turning the camera on, she looked at the time. 1:32. If the camera was right she still had a while till sunrise.

She missed having her Dad's watch, suddenly a pang of guilt hit her. Clarke hadn't thought about her father in a while. Not since his funeral anniversary a few months ago, it's true what they say, time heals all wounds. If three years ago someone had told Clarke she'd _voluntarily_ go out to visit her mother, Clarke would have told them to get their head checked.

Three years ago a terrorist of some messed up group had attacked the hospital her Dad had been working at, similar to a country like this. Poor. In need of help. It was a suicide bomber so Clarke couldn't even think about revenge but she had her fair share of anger follow her for a good part of two years. Clarke had blamed her mother for it, telling her she shouldn't of pressured Dad into working near her and her messed up UN life in working in third world countries. But then Clarke learned that her father had always wanted to help anyone, wherever they were in the world. Her mother was quick to forgive Clarke for holding that grudge.

Her Dad would have been proud with what she was doing… probably.

After all she understood the pain just as much as Clarke, if not more.

Clarke missed her mother now as she thought about it.

And just like that memories of all of Clarke's loved ones started filling her head.

How Raven and Octavia had been complete opposites at the beginning of their relationship but now were inseparable.

Lincoln had been her first friend at Woods inc.

Woods… Lexa… Clarke let her mind wonder about Lexa once more and before she knew it, Clarke was drifting off to sleep.

" _Babe…"_

 _Hmm?_

" _Babe!"_

 _What?_

" _BABE!"_

" _WHAT?" I shouted_

" _Good morning" a voice replied sweetly._

 _Jumping up I looked around, naked in perfectly soft white sheets, looking up I saw Lexa looking down at me. She leaned down to kiss me and I didn't hesitate, leaning up to kiss her too._

 _Just as our lips made contact there was a loud bang._

 _Lexa pulled away and I saw the blood pouring out of Lexa's torso._

" _Lexa!" I shouted out_

 _Suddenly there was another bang._

" _Don't' worry babe now we match." Lexa smiled, not understanding her I looked down to find that I too had been shot. Looking back up to see Lexa pale and lying on the bed._

" _Lexa!" No response "Lexa!" Still nothing_

 _Another bang_

* * *

"LEXA!" Clarke called out to no one, looking round to try and find some reason behind her dream, she stood out of bed and and moved the door out of the way.

Some kids had been throwing rocks at her little metal house. Damn kids. Clarke thought in her head, they ran away as soon as she stepped outside onto ground. Titus soon approached her.

"Miss Griffin I do apologise, the children here can be quite rebellious but it is usual to wake up around this time."

"What time would that be?" Clarke asked, completely unware of her bearing on time or day really.

"Eleven hours into the day."

"What?!" Surely not! Clarke had spent the last reaming hours of her free life… sleeping?! Die doing what you love?!

Titus simply watched the redhead's mind process the fact that it was eleven o'clock in the morning then waited till it looked like Clarke was ready for the rest of the day. "Would you like to hear today's plans?" Titus asked.

Clarke tried her best to hide the guilt building up in her stomach as she smiled and nodded.

"How are your wood crafting skills Miss Griffin?" Titus asked as they walked through the small village, leading Clarke into another small tent.

"Haven't practiced in a while." Clarke joked, Clarke hadn't touched a carving knife since her middle school ages, taking her back at least ten years or more.

"Well I'm sure these teachers will help you regain those skills." Titus said, Clarke looked around but only saw a room full of children, of all ages. They all stopped carving whatever it was and just held their knives (conveniently aimed at Clarke)

"Kam-wa!" One particularly young child called out, pointing at Clarke. Clarke smiled, she must have left the camera attached to her hand after last night.

"Can I take their picture?" Clarke asked, Titus nodded as she turned the camera on. "Smile!" Clarke added as she took a picture of all the children and their knives.

Clarke then went round the little tables, trying to not get accidently stabbed by the children. She took a knife what she presumed was the front of the class and a bit of wood and sat next to one of the children.

The oldest looking child stood up and took the knife out of Clarke's hand, "Hey!" Clarke chuckled slightly. The child put the knife back and gave Clarke a significantly smaller knife. "Safety." The child replied and sat in front of Clarke and put down a piece of paper.

It was a drawing of an arrow. The child placed his finger on the wooden arrow bit. "We make" He stated simply and sat down in front of Clarke and began to make the arrow.

About half an hour later Clarke was rather grateful for the smaller knife as she looked at her finger tips looked like they'd been put through the waste disposal. Looking at her small pile of arrows compared to other child's made Clarke feel slightly bad, perhaps her wood working skills should have been practiced beforehand.

"Clarke," Titus entered the room once more, he looked down smiling at Clarke's attempt of making the arrows, he didn't even seem phased by Clarke's bloody fingers "Let me show you the rest of the village people, the children are due for their break soon."

Clarke smiled and waved the at the children as she left the tent.

Titus showed her where the communal washing facilities where, where the children learn academic studies, where people do cooking, making of furniture etc.

Just as Clarke was approaching the centre of the village where a large tap stood in the middle of the area. "This is the whole villages water supply, it comes direct from the-"

 _BANG_

Clarke's ears rang and she found herself on the dirt as all she could see was boots, shoes and feet running past her. It took her a few seconds but felt like forever, but Clarke's senses slowly came to her. People were screaming and crying. There was a strong smell of fire going around the village now, loud sounds of gun shots now became apparent to Clarke's hearing and before she knew what was happening two strong grips wrapped themselves around Clarke's arm and dragged her somewhere.

To a group.

All women.

Clarke was chucked onto the ground like a bag of potatoes. Raising herself up she noticed to her horror the bodies lying on the ground afar from her. They weren't moving.

Suddenly this felt all too real. A loud scream dragged her attention away from the bodies.

The mountain men.

One of their soldiers was dragging a child out of a tent.

It was the child who had helped Clarke.

"No" Clarke whispered as she saw the soldier raise his rifle. "NO!" Clarke shouted as she tried to run at the soldier only to get butted with the back of a rife in her face, sending her flying back to the ground.

She tried to get back up, but this time was greeted with the more deadly end of the rifle.

Clarke shut her eyes tightly. But she still heard it. The gun shot. She felt her heart racing a mile a minute, but when she realised she wasn't dead she opened one eye slowly. Only to see what she could only presume was the mother of the child, wailing as she clung onto her child.

"You bastard!" Clarke spat out, only for him not to respond.

He replied in some kind of language Clarke didn't know.

He said it again louder.

He banged his rifle against Clarke's forehead.

"Name!" He tried this time.

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin!" She stated.

Noticing a weak point with the soldier above her, she gave the hardest kick she could between the man's legs, watching as the man before her collapsed, groaning in pain. Another soldier came running over and looked at his own soldier then back at Clarke. He snarled at Clarke but before attacking her, he paused. Almost studying the redhead.

"You... U N… daughter."

Clarke nodded.

The man in spoke in the language into a radio, then waited for a response. Once he got one he turned round to Clarke.

The last thing Clarke saw was Titus being dragged away when a powerful blow hit her in the back of the head.

* * *

 **WELL GUYS THAT GOT DARK PRETTY QUICKLY! I don't know why! I think it's a Monday blue's kind of thing! At least Clarke knows shits getting real now!**


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa, Abby, Indra and Anya all stood in the hanger looking at the monitors (they had been for the past three hours) once Lexa had informed them all that they had taken Clarke and were on the move.

After that Lexa had narrowed her focus down into watching the movements, stops and starts constantly. Until Clarke had stopped moving and was now somewhere which Lexa was about to find out.

Just as she entered the coordinates, she raged internally. Surely not.

"Where are they?" Abbey asked as she re-entered the room.

"In the ocean." Lexa hissed.

* * *

Clarke groaned as she was awoken by pain in the side of her head, but the feeling of being disorientated caused her consciousness to snap back quicker as she realised she was lying on a cold metal floor. Opening her eyes she looked at the floor, willing herself to sit up. Slowly but surely she did manage to heave her body into the upright position. But as she went to rub her head her hand was snapped back by a loud click.

Confused she looked down to see her hands were handcuffed and attached to a long chain on the floor. Letting out a heavy sigh she let her hands fall onto her lap. _Clarke what have you got yourself into?_ The red head couldn't help but wonder. Just as she looked around the room she noticed above her was a glass of some kind, maybe it was one of those one way windows she saw in the movies that the police used.

Slowly bringing her knees closer to her, she rolled onto them and stood up and examined the mirror closely, to no avail of course, but suddenly the sound of the door opening caused her to snap around.

Two men, covered head to toe in black combat gear carrying rifles walked in and spaced themselves at each corner of the other room, aimed their rifles at Clarke and clicked the gun.

"Don't shoot!" Clarke suddenly pleaded and dropping to the floor. Never before had she felt so powerless.

"They won't shoot unless I tell them to." A voice spoke, from behind the door. Walking in front of the two men he turned round to face Clarke.

He was of average height and was wearing a rather expensive looking suit, but he wore a balaclava over his face.

"Good evening Miss Griffin." His accent was similar to Lexa's.

"Who are you?" Clarke asked, he snapped his fingers as one of the guards left briefly and brought back a metal chair and a file. Unfolding the chair the guard placed it in front of Clarke and handed the file to the man. He stroked the top of the file and let out a laugh and placed himself on the chair.

"That is none of your concern at the moment miss Griffin. Now I want you to look through these pictures and tell me what you know." He bent down and placed the file in Clarke's lap, gently letting his finger run across her leg. She quickly yanked her leg away.

Glaring at him, he didn't even seem phased and simply watched Clarke until she opened the file.

It was filled with pictures of Lexa.

"So you do know her." He noticed as Clarke's breath hitched. These weren't recent pictures of Lexa, they were from before all this happened. They were of Lexa working in her office, getting out of her car, walking out of her house.

"What are you doing with these? Are you some kind of stalker?!" Clarke was outraged on behalf of Lexa. Sure any paparazzi could have taken these, but paparazzi's who kidnap people is a new level of crazy. She got to one of Lexa and Costia, Clarke's heart sank when she saw a red x across Costia's face.

"What did you do to this girl?" Clarke demanded, not wanting to give away any information for this murderer.

"She was taken care of." He stated simply. "What do you know of Lexa Woods?" He asked, Clarke ignored him and continued to go through the pictures. Then she found one of her. The secret Santa party of Lexa getting her t shirt and Clarke just standing millimetres away from her.

"That picture is what intrigues me the most. No one known on this planet is able to get that close to Lexa Woods unless she's about to kill them. So we know you must be a valuable asset to her."

"Why do you care so much about Lexa?" Clarke asked. The man's eyes changed and Clarke knew she'd struck something.

"She owes me a debt." He replied flatly, "many moons ago she killed my father." Clarke eyes widened as her mind feared a connection.

"Your father was the leader of the mountain men? The rapist murderer?" The red head noticed an eyebrow move under his mask, had she said too much?

"My, my. She has told you a lot about her past hasn't she? Well I'm sure she sugar coated it for you. But is Lexa any different to what my father was? A leader? Someone who demanded power? Someone who wouldn't let anyone get in their way?"

"She sure as hell didn't raped anyone." Clarke sneered.

"How do you know?" He asked simply "the time in which she ran off to the land of the free and actually made a name for herself, it's all a grey cloud of smoke. No one knows what she was up to." He mocked. He turned his head that snapped back at Clarke.

"I mean, do you even really know Lexa yourself? Sure you've spent time with her, but do you _really_ know. What goes on through her head? Those cold calculated decisions, how she feels about her decisions… just think of how quick she was to sacrifice you and push you into my arms."

"Lexa didn't decide that. I did." Clarke retorted as she glared at the man. "So what does the UN armoury have to do with all this?"

"Nothing. That was a mere side project. Got some recruits and equipment really. But the village pillaging…" He let out a chuckle "… was all just to draw Lexa out. But once I connected who you were, the pretty innocent personal assistant to Lexa Woods, was actually the daughter of the head of the UN, I couldn't help but make a little game of it. Watching you two re unite was really something." He teased. "Just one more person I can use to get back at her I suppose."

Clarke wanted to punch this man.

"She did what she had to for her people that your farther locked up and forced to act out war!" Clarke shouted.

The man gripped his hand so tight a knuckle clicked.

"In your world you see Lexa as the CEO and your little soul mate, but here. She's the bitch that killed 500 people in one night."

With that said he left.

* * *

 **Sooo short chapter I know but I just wanted to intro this guy ASAP**

 **Drop em reviews in for ideas! (or praise ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

"How are we going to get our army onto a ship without being detected? They've trained well but they're not portable you know!" Anya snaps once Lexa confirmed that Clarke is being held by the mountain men on a ship, "unless of course that shrink ray you've been working on actually worked." Anya commented. No one knew if Anya was joking about that or not, but they carried on looking at the satellite feed of the ship. It wasn't a marked model to any of the militaries known to the public, and it wasn't a prototype of anything Abby (or Lexa) had a record of.

Abby watched as Lexa continued to sit on her chair (or her throne as other's called it) and stare at the screens trying to formulate a direction to take her plan. Sighing Abby reached into her pocket and pulled out a memory stick and inserted into the laptop.

"You are aware that we now have the resources and back up of the United Nations now?" Abbey mumbled as she looked through various files until she pulled up a case file named APOLIS. "If your army numbers are anything to run by, then this will get us across the waters in no time but its detection is questionable." Abbey stated as it had not been fully approved, she had seen it lying around the underground base of the UN. Of course that wasn't official.

"We don't know the weaponry they have on that ship" Anya commented "the moment they notice us, they would take us down and we'd be fucked before we even begin."

"Unless we send a decoy." Lexa spoke up, now raising herself out of the 'throne' and walking towards the screen. "I go into the decoy aircraft, infiltrate the ship and learn what kind of weaponry it has, cause a distraction and while they're busy, you come in."

Abby, Anya and Indra all gave an approving nod at the plan.

"We haven't got long before Clarke's smart blood is gone so we need to start moving now. Abbey how long will it take to get APOLIS up and in the air?" Lexa asked.

"Less than 20. I'll go to the UN but I can't fly."

"I can." Anya replied.

"Good" Lexa stated, "Indra you form the troops now. Everyone let's go." Lexa commanded.

"Yes Heda." Everyone replied dispersing in several directions.

Lexa marched towards her own quarter of the air hanger and pulled out a black duffle bag and turned round, pausing to look at the canvas Clarke had drawn.

 _Don't worry Clarke, I'm coming for you._ Lexa vowed in her head.

Lexa then ran up to catch up with Anya and Abby, she would pilot her own small helicopter in order to get the mountain men's attention.

* * *

 **At UN Headquarters**

Abby led the three other women into the building with her security pass but was halted abruptly when the machine rejected her card.

"Chancellor you are not authorised to access this area," a computerised voice spoke. Anya pushed Abby out of the way and pulled out her own security pass and put it into the machine. "Greetings, General Woods." The voice responded.

 _I'm really going to have to have a word with security when this is all over_ , Abby noted to herself as she walked besides Indra.

"Well… that will definitely get the troops in" Lexa replied to herself as she looked at the size of APOLIS. It was similar to the Boeing aircraft the army used… just bigger and with APOLIS spray painted down the side.

Anya ran to the side to a computer and began the releasing process of the helicopters and opened the bay hanger doors as cold winds came through. Lexa ran over to a helicopter placed next to the APOLIS.

She quickly threw her duffle bag into the helicopter co-pilot seat and turned round to find Anya standing behind her.

"You would have made mom and dad proud." Anya mumbled as she drew Lexa into a hug, "You're gonna be the one who ends this once and for all." Lexa pulled back and placed a hand on Anya's shoulder.

"No, we are." Lexa replied. Turning round to open the helicopter door she made eye contact with Abby and gave a firm nod before getting into the helicopter and taking off.

As Lexa was in the air she began to punch in her coordinates into the computer. For the first time ever it was quiet (obviously ignoring the sound of the helicopter itself) but there was nothing to catch Lexa's attention, it was almost peaceful.

But Lexa reminded herself that she'd have time for peace later, now was the time for action. Pressing forward Lexa flew towards the ship.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the ship, just as she was approaching Lexa got a text from Indra confirming all troops were buckled in ready for Lexa's say so. Lexa quickly put the helicopter on auto pilot, opening up the duffle bag she put on a black wet suit and securely fastened the duffle bag onto her body.

She then returned to the pilot seat and placed a spot light beam on the ship and the helicopters warning lights on, quickly putting the head set on.

"Mike Tango 239 this is Alpha 100 we have just had an engine explosion and we're going down, repeat, going down." Lexa then cut off the auto pilot and let the helicopter begin to crash towards the ship's deck. Opening the door to the helicopter she jumped out.

* * *

The water was freezing and Lexa swam as fast as she could towards the ship's side. Looking above she could see the flames of the crashed helicopter on the deck and the sounds of people shouting. Suddenly the loud sound of metal scraping against metal as Lexa had to jump/ swim back as part of the rotary blade fell into the ocean. Quickly pressing herself against the underneath of the ship she watched as hit the water. Once she was sure the soldiers were gone she reached into her wet suit pulled out an ear piece.

"Lexa I hope you know you just crashed a thirteen million dollar aircraft." Abby first replied.

"I'll pay you back." Lexa replied dryly as she swam towards the ladder on the other side of the ship which was quite hard considering the current, but she made it. Once she just at eye level with the deck floor she noted only three soldiers on the floor. Quickly as she could she crept up behind one and placed to strong hands on his chin and the back of his head and gave a quick rotating snap, once that was done she whipped out a silencer gun and shot another soldier to her left and quickly leapt over his corpse, rotating herself mid-air in order to get another target lined up as she shot the last soldier in the head.

" _I taught you that one."_ Anya said as Lexa could easily imagine the smirk Anya had on her face. Lexa quickly hid behind a wall and stripped off the wet suit and opened up her duffle bag and put all her gear on. She had mostly black combat themed gear on except for the rugged leather jacket with fur along the collar (but with protective mesh in-between the fabric) after all it was cold. Once all her clothing was on, she rolled out the small bag of weapons, mostly knives but a few guns all silenced. Some small other combat devices were attached to her belt but now she was ready.

Standing up she realised the water had caused her warrior paint to run further down her face than she normally had it and was blacker than normal. But other than that, she looked bad ass.

Taking a small scanning device she placed two at the corners of the ship, now all she had to do was place the other two at the other end and then she could get a in-depth analysis about the ship's weaponry.

Running towards the other side of the deck she was greeted with only a few soldiers in her way but they were quickly taken care of, reaching the end she placed the last two scanning devices and took out her phone. Waiting for the devices to finish their scanning of the ship.

"100%" the phone beeped. Lexa flicked through on her phone of the various guns on board, the missile launchers but then she froze.

"They have nuclear bombs." Lexa said into her coms.

Suddenly a slow clap began above Lexa as she looked up to see a man in a suit standing on the higher deck with Clarke standing next to him, gagged and cuffed.

Lexa's heart rate rose out of anger but knew she had to remain calm.

"We do indeed Heda. Or should I say… sister?"

 **Dun dun dun!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Brother?!" Clarke snapped

"Brother?!" Anya and Abby snapped

"Brother," Indra snarled.

Lexa continued to maintain eye contact with the man in the mask, ignoring the weapons all aimed at her, looking up as he stood on a high platform with Clarke held tightly next to him. Lexa regretted bringing Clarke into this, but Heda refused to let this plan be for nothing.

"Half. Half-brother." She states in a loud voice trying to inform every one of the situation.

"But still bound by blood are we not?" He taunted from above. "We're more alike than you realise sister."

"We are nothing alike!" Lexa shouted. "All these years I begged you would be dead. But instead you live just like he did! All this killing for no purpose but your own!" Lexa snarled, noticing the rain starting to pour above them.

"Our father was a good man."

"Your father! Not mine! You father forced himself on my mother, you were never wanted! Your father had mine killed!" Lexa began to roar as years of memories started to come clear in her mind. Ones that had been repressed for far too long.

"Is that why you let me burn alive with him?! Because I reminded you of what you had lost!" He roared back.

Lexa suddenly let out a heavy sigh,

"Roan, if I had known you were there I would have-"

"What? Saved me?! Like all the others? Bullshit! I saw the way you looked at me when father ordered you. You were more than capable of turning you back on me! You let your feelings cloud your judgement!"

"I did not brother, I made the decision to save my people with-"

"Yes we know that speech sister. But what about all those other people you left to burn alive?!"

"They were not good people, and you know it." Lexa argued as she remembered…

" _ **Heda we have as many out as we can… the building will collapse any second." Indra warned her through the smoke.**_

 _ **I turned round and saw soldiers still bleeding and crawling towards me, the exit only centimetres away.**_

" _ **Blood must have blood." I whisper as I turn round with a grenade and throw it behind me and walk out.**_

"Like you were any better?! You followed the same orders as them! If not more so!" Roan countered.

"I did what I did to survive!"

 _ **My whole body shook as I walked into the hospital, my rifle almost too big for me. Walking into the reception; the nurse at the front desk dropped the phone she was holding once she looked at me.**_

" _ **S-s- supplies" I stuttered, the lady remained frozen, "supplies!" I shouted this time. Suddenly I heard loud thumps of someone running. Turning round there was a large man heading straight towards me. Without even thinking I aimed the rifle at him and pulled the trigger and closed my eyes.**_

 _ **The only thing I felt was a blood spray onto my face and a jarring motion through my hands.**_

 _ **The big man staggered backwards, clutching his gut and fell backwards.**_

 _ **The nurse came with a box slowly, "this is all we have! A whole month's supply. That's all they give us." I glanced at the lady, then back at the box. I snatched the box quickly and ran out, not giving the dead man another glance.**_

 _ **Jumping into the white van that had dropped me here in the first place, I'm greeted by the leader of these people. As usual he is sitting down with a big cigar. He snatched the box off me. Rooting through it he looked angry and began to curse.**_

" _ **Is this all you could get?! You stupid child!" Suddenly I felt a large fist hit me square on in the temple. I bit back the tears. Suddenly he pointed a pistol at me, "you're no use of me!"**_

" _ **These bandages are very good quality." A female voice spoke up "very hard to find round these parts. Bacteria free as well." He turns round and holsters his pistol once more.**_

" _ **Shut up Indra and drive. You're only out today because I shot the last woman who could drive. Do not over step your mark." He warned, turning back to me "maybe you are of some use after all."**_

 _ **Only on the drive back did I truly ponder my actions, I had killed an innocent man. Not because someone told me to, but because I reacted.**_

 _ **Little did I know then that he would be the first of many…**_

"Well survive you did indeed sister." Roan remarked sarcastically, snapping Lexa out of her thoughts, "you moved on and left me here to rot! You never even came back once!"

"Would you have come back in my position?" Lexa asked sincerely. "I thought you were dead Roan. You weren't with the others who escaped, what did you want me to think? That he had given you freedom to wonder off when you wanted?!"

"Do not manipulate this Lexa." He warned. "You moved on and made a name for yourself and lived the high life for far too long. Well…" He brought a pistol out and put it against Clarke's head "…playtimes over."

"Indeed brother. It is." Lexa replied.

This caught Roan off guard as he saw Lexa glance down at his chest where a red laser spot was on it and before he could do anything a loud bang went off he flew backwards.

"Attack!" Heda roared as she jumped to the ground as various grenades were thrown around her as troops descended down the helicopter taking out the soldiers. Her ears ringing but as she opened her eyes she saw the mountain men soldiers falling around her and soon she had her army with her, as Anya and Abby looked down at her from the helicopter. Quickly grabbing a gun she scanned the area, taking a few soldiers down she glanced up and gave Anya the all clear.

Lexa swung her rifle behind her and parkour-ed her way up to the higher level to Clarke, the red head was lying on the ground.

"Lexa" She muffled out, Lexa smiled briefly and whipped out one of her knives and cut the rope that bound Clarke's hands behind her and pulled the gag down. She quickly took a small handgun out and put it in Clarke's hand.

"You know how to use this?" Lexa quickly asked. Clarke gave a quick nod, but just as Lexa was about to ask Clarke how shots were fired at them. Lexa quickly pulled Clarke into the stairwell and shut the door.

Several bangs echoing round the corridor as bullets bounced off the door.

"We have to do something about the nukes on board, stay on my tail." Lexa instructed as she walked down the corridors carefully, quickly sweeping the corners as they descended to the bottom. "Anya," Lexa whispered into her coms "I have Clarke, but we need to do something about the nukes below. Do you know anything about them?"

"Yes Heda, but I'd need to get a visual to identify them." Anya replied.

"We're heading to them," Anya heard several small shots and groans suddenly "now. How's it going topside?" Lexa asked.

"Good so far, it seems most of the mountain men have come out to the front line, so you shouldn't have too much trouble on your way there."

"Copy." Lexa replied quickly, for some reason reaching for Clarke's hand to hold as they came to the bottom deck of the ship "prepare for visual transfer." Lexa reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Selfie?" Clarke joked as she walked round the room checking for anything.

"Maybe not right now," Lexa replied as took in the view. Four silver missiles all prepped in different directions. "Anya you getting this?"

"Lexa these aren't even military, he made these." Lexa cursed her half-brother for this.

"So what can we do?"

"You need to sink the ship safely. If he's designed these nukes himself, our knowledge could be the opposite. The water you're in is dense enough to take this ship down within minutes."

"Ok start evacuating the troops now." Heda ordered. Lexa turned round to Clarke, "You're going with the troops, I need to take this ship down and know it's staying down."

"Lexa!? Are you out of your mind! You'd freeze to death in this water let alone survive long enough to see it sink!" Clarke argued as Lexa began to ascend back to the top. Lexa remained silent trying to blank out Clarke's thoughts. She had to stay focused.

"I'm not leaving this fucking ship without you!" Clarke screamed which caught Lexa's attention but Lexa pressed on. They were now outside but the ladder that would allow them to go down had been destroyed and was now more of an impalement risk than an aid.

Lexa jumped down onto the slippy surface and turned up to Clarke, who lowered herself down and Lexa caught her. Clarke being in her bare feet probably wouldn't help her landing anyway with bullet casings lying everywhere.

There was a rope ladder hanging from the helicopter and the last of Heda's troops had formed a circle around it, allowing full protection from any of the mountain men. They saw their Heda and Clarke and parted way for them as they ran to the ladder.

Lexa turned round to Clarke and placed a kiss on her lips, just as Clarke closed her eyes for the moment, they snapped open again as the sound of cuffs clicked as Clarke realised she was now securely attached to the ladder with no way out unless she lost a hand.

Lexa stepped back and Clarke couldn't help but notice a running down Lexa's face, or was it a rain drop? She couldn't even tell at this point.

Heda tapped a soldier and motioned a circle with her hand and the soldier nodded and did the same motion to Anya. The troops also boarded the ladder and Clarke felt a sharp pain in her wrist as the ladder and metal cuffs began to pull upwards on her.

Lexa darted into the captain's quarters and flipped off the engine switch.

Suddenly the remaining lights on the ship went red as everything began to slide around the ship, a warning alarm echoed round the ship.

"So predictable." A voice groaned. "You were going to leave me for dead. Again." He hissed.

"Roan" Lexa whispered, looking down noticing the black Kevlar vest with a bullet hole in it. "Your plan failed." Roan didn't respond, Lexa looked at him as his mood changed. Approaching him carefully as the ship continued to slide.

"Come with me." Lexa suggested "Do as I did, start fresh. Leave this place behind." Lexa tried.

"In that hell hole you call freedom? Where the only thing to stop you is everything? I'd rather die." Suddenly he coughed violently and then Lexa noticed some blood come out of his mouth. Carefully Lexa pulled the black mask off of him, bracing herself.

He'd grown out dark brown hair, but the scars on his face were still visible despite the hair hiding them. Burn scars everywhere.

"I am sorry brother." Lexa whispered.

"So am I" He replied coldly and suddenly Lexa saw a sudden movement but dodged it, it was a blade that had been aimed at her. Without hesitation she disarmed him and slammed it into his leg. Pulling out her gun she aimed it at his forehead, but hesitated.

"Go on. Do what you were made to do!" He taunted as more blood spat out.

Lexa let the gun fall back to her holster.

"I cannot kill you again brother. You've done that yourself." With that Lexa turned to the steering wheel and spun it violently as the ship began to topple over.

"Lexa…. Lexa!" Roan began to scream out, but Lexa simply left the room and saw all the water that had already submerged the ship. Anya had piloted the helicopter as close as she could and the ladder was within grabbing distance. Her troops had gone up but Clarke remained, waiting to see Lexa come out.

Lexa smiled as she took a few steps back and performed a running jump. Landing perfectly onto the ladder, ascending to Clarke.

Anya began to pull away.

Just as Lexa was about to say something a large bang echoed through the night sky. Clarke's eyes widened in horror as looked down and saw the blood dripping from Lexa's stomach.

Lexa lost her footing on the ladder and the last thing she saw was Clarke getting further and further away from her and suddenly everything went cold and black.

 **Hey guys who's pumped for Halloween?! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

" _ **Am I going to hell Indra?" I ask, watching her bandage one of the wounds I received during my most recent mission. Indra simply pauses and looks at me with her wise brown eye, the scar on her face no longer scared me as it used to. Once I found out that it was a mark of her previous tribe in her village where she used to live. Not a mark from these evil mountain men to say she is vicious and can do perform dark magic.**_

" _ **Child I do not know what happens in the afterlife, this devil and heaven nonsense. But this," she placed her always warm hand on my chest "this is filled with good intentions. Sneaking food to the others- yes I've noticed" I bow my head, not ashamed by my actions, but shamed by the fact I got caught. "But this," She places two fingers on my temple "this one knows how to survive."**_

 _ **I sigh in contempt at this woman's warmth. Rarely ever shown, but I feel blessed to have experienced it.**_

" _ **Lexa." Suddenly everything seems to snap back into reality. I look across the room and see that Echo has entered the room "it's your mother, I'm afraid… she's died, during childbirth."**_

 _ **This caught me off guard as my jaw drops, my head snaps towards Indra as if she'd have an explanation but her head is bowed. Something she hasn't told me.**_

" _ **How? My father died many moons ago…" I trail off, but Echo speaks my worst fears for me.**_

" _ **I'm afraid**_ **he** _ **had chosen her."**_

 _ **My mother had been here all this time and I never even saw her once. I thought she had been left in the village.**_

" _ **May I go and see her body?" I ask, my face remaining stoic. Echo nods and leaves the room. I feel Indra place a hand on my shoulder, I simply place mine on top and nod, quickly getting up to follow Echo.**_

 _ **There are many stairs to reach his room, but once I reach it my eyes immediately notice a body with a white cloth placed over it. I turn to glare at him but he's just sitting on his chair, legs stretched apart. One hand holding a cigar the other balancing the baby on his lap.**_

" _ **Your mother was a fine woman." He speaks, I do not reply as I simply walk straight to her body. "Shame." He adds. I place my hand on the sheets and pull back and quickly push the sheets back. It was most certainly my mother. Turning round from the body I approach him.**_

" _ **May I hold my brother?" He looks at me and scoffs.**_

" _ **Are you daft? Look at the state of you. You'd probably kill him with who knows what you've been crawling through. You reek of petrol soldier." I bow my head, it was true. Today's mission had involved some rather grotesque sewage work.**_

 _ **He tuts and hands me the baby like a sack of potatoes, digging into his pocket to find his lighter.**_

 _ **I look at my brother, his lovely eyes and skin. So undamaged by the world.**_

 _ **Please don't turn out like your father, I pray in my head. Suddenly he snatches the baby back, leaving the lighter on the arm rest of the chair.**_

" _ **His name is Roan." He states almost proudly, holding the baby with both hands now. I say nothing, "dismissed." He simply says as I turn round and leave.**_

 _ **Once I'm out the room I glance at the silver lighter now in my possession.**_

 _ **I walk towards the exit and glance and the two guards who look very focused on their card game, they glance up at me and just give a simple nod.**_

 _ **I'm a soldier like them to this monster. Unlike the other children who are forced to do slave work, I am forced to kill.**_

 _ **I continue to walk out into the fresh air, heading towards the jeeps. Sliding a hand down my trousers I pull out a long bamboo stick that I had stolen from an old tourist shop near our base (it was closed now due to the fact the owner couldn't keep up with all the time we hit his business up.)**_

 _ **I unscrewed the petrol cap and placed the bamboo stick inside the petrol pump line carefully in order not to snap the pipe. Next I reached into my pocket and pulled out an old large metal flask and unscrewed the top lid.**_

 _ **This was the part I hated most.**_

 _ **I sucked up the bamboo stick as hard as I could and felt the petrol start to make its way into my mouth, I then quickly spat the petrol into the flask.**_

 _ **In order to get the flask filled fully it took a while, but once it was done I wiped my mouth and put the flask in pocket, making sure the lid was tightened fully. Pulling out the bamboo stick and screwed the petrol cap shut again I walked towards the women's cleaning housing.**_

 _ **Walking into Indra's room I see the woman folding few clothes away as she settles into the night time routine. She simply nods at me and goes towards the chimney and removes an old block, inside lie at least four flasks.**_

 _ **I let out a sigh.**_

" _ **This plan will take time Lexa."**_

" _ **I know Indra," I take out the flask and place it among the others, "but I'm not sure if time is on our side now."**_

 _ **I turn round and see Indra offering me a mug of something. "Tea, very popular across the seas." I take it cautiously and sip it slightly, its warm. And that's nice enough for me.**_

" _ **When we escape let's make a famous company." I blurt out but Indra chuckles with me.**_

" _ **What would that be?" She asks me.**_

" _ **I'm not sure yet, but imagine the adventures we'll have after this is all over." I lean over and bump her shoulder. My imagination runs past the guns and violence with ease.**_

 _ **I'm sitting in a warm bed. With this tea and a pretty girl-**_

 _ **I suddenly frown as the idea of having a partner if the first thing that struck my mind. Shaking the idea out of my head I look at the flasks in the wall.**_

 _ **This will take time indeed.**_

 _ **Time past -**_

" _ **Everyone get out! Get out now!" I shout at the others when something sparks off in my head. My brother. He won't know. He wouldn't of heard of the plan and I can't trust the people upstairs to take him.**_

 _ **I start to sprint up the stairs ignoring the flames to the best of my ability, but suddenly a strong arm wraps round me and flings me into the wall.**_

" _ **You bitch! I'm going to kill you! And Clarke!"**_

 _ **Clarke? Who's Clarke?**_

" _ **Clarke?" I ask aloud**_

" _ **Lexa!" Someone cheers my name, I look around but all I see is him and flames.**_

" _ **Clarke!" I call out, I see a blonde girl standing in the flames in at the end of the corridor. Clarke of course! I run towards her.**_

" _ **Lexa come back!"**_

" _ **Clarke I'm coming!" I shout but she seems to be getting further and further away.**_

" _ **You're not going anywhere!" Suddenly a strong stabbing sensation goes through my stomach, I gasp out in pain as I see the knife cut through me.**_

" _ **Lexa come on!" I pull myself away from the knife and sprint as hard as I can towards the blonde beauty. "Please don't leave me!" I hear her cry.**_

" _ **I won't Clarke!" I call out, finally I reach the end of the corridor but now the ground starts to fall away from me. I halt myself as quickly as possible.**_

" _ **Lexa!" I hear again but this time as an echo. I look around and everything else is black. I inhale and jump**_

" _ **Claaarrrrkeee!" I call out**_

"Clarke!" She shouted.

"Lexa!" She cheered.

 **OK QUICK ONE BECAUSE WE ALL NEED TO KNOW LEXA'S OK!**


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa quickly pulled Clarke towards her, but paused as a sharp pain shot through her body. That's when all the memories flooded towards her.

"How am I here?" Lexa asked looking into Clarke's blue eyes, so blue it reminded her of the ocean she had accepted would be her death as she drowned.

Just as Lexa had asked, Anya walked into the room wrapped in several blankets.

"You asshole, you gave me pneumonia saving your stupid ass. That's how you're here. Because your stupid, selfish, idiotic, halfwit of a moron –"

"Anya I think she gets it" Clarke tried to soften Anya's sharp tongue. "Anya dived out of a helicopter for you because," Clarke paused "You fucking bitch asshole with your stupid heroic deeds decided to lock my fucking arm to a ladder! I mean what kind of fucked up shitty idea was that?! I mean seriously!"

"Clarke, I think she gets it." Anya replies to Clarke in the same tone the blonde had used on her.

"You two do know you're meant to treat the sick and wounded with kindness," Lexa finally spoke as she looked at the two women in front of her. "I never meant to endanger you Anya."

"Oh shove it Commander. We all knew it was really down to me to save the day anyway." Anya teases as she sits down on a chair next to Lexa's bed next to Clarke.

"Where are we? Did the nukes-" Clarke and Anya both eyed Lexa's heart rate monitor starting to pick up the pace that Heda was beginning to process her last memories.

"Calm down Lexa, the military has sent their finest to go down and investigate, if they can reach it that is. If not, at least it's out of anyone's reach at this point." Anya "and you're home."

"What!? How long have I been out for?"

"Just a week." Clarke pipe up, knowing that for business woman Lexa Woods or Heda commander of an army to lose a week of her life was not something she'd take kindly too.

"How have I been unconscious for a week?!"

"Well first there was the bullet wound, then there was the swelling brain- personally I'm surprised there was one to begin with, then there was a fever and then we had to transport you to a better hospital than that shit hole could provide, so just be grateful it's a week and not a month." Lexa looked like she was about to argue "so shut up about it and be grateful. At least Clarke stayed with you."

Lexa turned to look at Clarke who simply smiled and blushed slightly, "well you were good company." Lexa only smiled back and slowly reached her hand tightly round Clarke's. _"_ Mochof _."_

Clarke only looked confused at Lexa's reply, suddenly Lexa realised her mother tongue had slipped.

"I mean thank you Clarke. I'm sure your company was amazing as always." This only caused Clarke's smile to widen. Lexa began to sit up slowly and slowly moved her legs towards the edge of the bed.

"Lexa what are you doing?" Clarke asked worried.

"She's gonna fall." Anya stated as she began inspecting her nails not bothering to try and stop Lexa.

"Lexa stop." Clarke tried but Lexa had her iron grip on the bed rail as her feet slowly came into contact with the cold floor. "Lexa you're not ready."

Lexa then looked up at Clarke "I need to know," Clarke just stared at Lexa with wide eyes.

"I know," Anya began "that you're going to fall."

Lexa then slowly stood up on her legs till she felt as though her knees had locked into place. Lexa then slowly let go of the bed railing, she turned to glance at Anya with a cocky smile but simply felt knee joints give out on her, onto Clarke ending up head first into her breasts.

"Told you so." Any states as she began to file her nails, "although why you gave her such a soft landing I will never know. Oh nurse!" Anya called out. Clarke had just managed to get Lexa back on the bed by the time the nurse came back in.

"Costia?!" Clarke squealed so surprised to see her friend here, Costia squealed back "Clarke!" as the two ran to hug each other. Lexa could only sigh and look down, she'd have to tell Clarke about how the date with Costia had gone south.

"Miss Woods," Costia turned round to face Lexa now "I'd like to deeply apologise for what I did on our date." _Well this might be easier than I expected_ Lexa reasoned in her head, "I used the money they gave me to help through med school." Clarke placed a gentle arm on Costia, causing the blonde to turn to face Clarke.

"That's OK Costia, the reporter business is quite messy anyway." Lexa respond with the best professional tone she could muster _especially with my ass hanging out of this damn gown,_ Lexa added in her mind. Clarke then turns to look at me with a frown, not fully aware of what was happening.

"I got paid to try and do an undercover interview with Lexa on her first date Clarke, thank god she didn't actually give those sleazy bastards a thing." Costia admitted and turned back to Lexa "again, sorry about that." Lexa simply smiled and gave a nod. "By the way word got out to the paparazzi, hand to God it wasn't me." Costia swore and Lexa and Clarke both took her word for it. It didn't really matter anyhow. They'd have to face the music at some point.

"How much longer will I be here for?" Costia suddenly darted at her clipboard she'd brought with her.

"Actually we're just waiting for the sedation drugs to wear off but if you had someone at home we could dispatch you earlier." Costia answered, Lexa glanced at Clarke and Clarke looked to Costia "I'll be staying with her." Costia simply smiled and handed Clarke some forms.

Lexa watched the two exchange words, none of them really registering to her. She never thought she'd get this far to the point she hadn't really questioned her relationship because she honestly didn't think she'd make it out this time alive.

But now the pressure was on. The dating. The feelings. The sex.

Lexa's heart fluttered at that last idea to the point where Clarke just glanced up at filling the forms to Lexa's heart monitor then back at the brunette who simply smiled.

"What should I put for relationship?" Clarke asked.

And that was the million dollar question.

"Put saviour" Lexa responded in a serious tone, but Clarke laughed.

"Think I'll put girlfriend instead."

"I would like that very much Clarke." Lexa replied smoothly, noticing how smooth Clarke's hands were as they wrote on the form. But stopped at the bandaged up wrist, the brunette knew how that happened. Trying to fight the cuffs Lexa herself had put on the blonde to stop herself from putting the blonde in danger.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door a large man stepped through.

"Gustus." Lexa said simply, but Clarke noticed how Lexa placed her mask on, ready to accept the bad news that he would surely deliver.

"Lexa I'm so sorry to hear about your accident while you were away. An infected pancreas is a horrible thing to get while on holiday." Lexa simply nodded, "as for your company in TonDC I did my very best to run it on your behalf," Lexa simply placed a hand out asking for the file that she saw Gustus holding in his massive hand.

"Please just give me the file Gustus." He handed her the file and stepped back. Clarke leaned back and braced herself, studying Lexa's face, but her mask was now fully applied and not even Clarke could gather what the brunette was processing.

"Well," Lexa eventually sighed, closing the folder.

"I couldn't have done much better myself Gustus." Lexa complimented.

Clarke's jaw dropped.

 **Janeliu20:**

 **Aren't you glad to be back in the city! ;)**

 **So what you guys up to this weekend? Anything spooky? O.O**


	19. Chapter 19

**Surprise update attack!**

Later on that day towards the time of the night, Clarke had hoped the paparazzi would have taken the hint and gone home, but they were relentless. She had seen them all gathered around the entrance door, all with their cameras and recorders at the ready. Their heads snapping up at anyone who walked past the door, hoping for the Lexa to be that one.

When Clarke had confided with Lexa about the paparazzi, she had simply told her not to worry and that they'd be fine. It wasn't like they were out to kill them, that had only been returned with a raised eyebrow at Lexa's already dark sense of humour. "Do you ever talk about anything other than death?" Clarke had asked her, Lexa gave out a small laugh as she zipped up her boots, then carefully stood up.

"I believe tonight we'll have much to talk about," Lexa replied as they began to walk out of the hospital. Lexa had absolutely refused to be taken out in a wheelchair or be given a crutch, it was the last thing she needed.

However she was grateful that Costia had walked them to the exit at A&E that the paparazzi were legally not allowed to crowd. One of her employee's had been instructed to leave her car there as soon as they saw Costia exit the building.

This was when Clarke realised a problem.

"Lexa you are in no shape to drive" Clarke instructed as the sporty car pulled up.

"Well Clarke it is the only way we're getting home right now and-" Lexa paused as she realised Clarke had her hand out, "you can drive?"

"Of course I can." Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"She's a lot of horsepower." Lexa put her fist in Clarke's hand, not releasing the keys just yet.

"I can handle it."

"It's also stick." Lexa added.

"I can handle that as well." Clarke argued, her voice not wavering to Lexa's now slightly predatory look.

"You think you can handle all that miss Griffin?" Lexa asked in her business voice.

"Yes miss Woods, I believe I can handle it." Lexa smiled and released the keys into the soft warm hands.

"Very well Miss Griffin, I leave my baby and myself in your hands." Lexa didn't know what to make of the gleam that she saw in Clarke's eyes, if it was good or bad she was yet to see, "but just out of curiosity, when did you pass your driver's test?"

"Oh only a few months ago, fourth attempt as well." Clarke replied and watched as Lexa laughed out loud, but Clarke didn't and that's when Clarke swore she could see Lexa's face pale. "Anyway let's go."

Clarke watched as Lexa securely tucked her seatbelt in and held onto the seat. Not paying attention to the white knuckles on Lexa's seat, Clarke put the keys in the ignition.

And twisted with glee.

* * *

"No escaping now Lexa." Clarke teased, turning round to look at Lexa who simply gave an awkward smile and a nod. So strange to see Lexa look uncomfortable!

The moment the car stopped Lexa leaped out of the death machine, well it was while Clarke was behind the wheel.

First, Clarke sped off so quickly Lexa had to jump over and take the wheel so Clarke didn't take out the garbage cans on the curb and the old man crossing the road.

Second was when Clarke didn't break soon enough that Lexa was flung forward but then backward as her seatbelt quickly snapped her backwards again.

Third was when the idea of a clutch when past Clarke as Lexa winced for her baby as it let out an annoyed grind/ roar as Clarke changed gear.

But when it came to parking, Clarke then became self-conscious about if she was close enough to the curb or if she was tucked in enough, but Lexa simply told her the valet would come anyway to sort out the car. Clarke simply let out an "oh" and cut the engine off, it was only when Lexa got out the car she realised she was at least two foot away from the curb and quickly ushered the valet to come and get the car before someone came speeding down the road and took out half of her car.

Clarke stepped out and hopped round to Lexa, putting her handbag back on her arm as she looked up at Lexa, "I think that went quite well!" Lexa simply put an arm round the blonde, ignoring the slight pain in her torso as she moved.

"Sure thing, maybe next time, don't run anyone over." Lexa teased as she placed a kiss on the blonde's head, ignoring the side glances from the doorman as she walked towards the reception as she got her keys back.

Lexa and Clarke walked towards the lift, both in a comfortable silence, both of them thinking about everything they'd been through. How they'd nearly died on several occasions, they'd practically saved the world, they'd freed a nation of people trapped –

Their thoughts were cut short by the ding of the elevator but Lexa put an arm across Clarke and the blonde noticed the green eyes narrow and glare, "what's wrong?" Clarke mouthed to Lexa as Lexa signalled to the living room. Clarke listened carefully. The TV was on.

" _In other recent news, a scandal of dictatorship has been uncovered by the united nations in a place…"_

Lexa slammed the lights on and jumped backwards at the sight that greeted her.

"Surprise!" Was cheered as Clarke ran in behind Lexa at the sight in front of her.

Raven and Octavia ran to the blonde and wrapped her in a tight group hug.

"Where have you been you bitch?!" One girl called out "we've been trying to call you for ages and your phone was off! We thought you'd died!" The other called out.

"Guys, guys I'm fine I was just… my phone drowned." Clarke replied as she hugged the two girl's back with just as much force "you have no idea how much I missed you guys though!"

"I hoped you missed me too," Raven and Octavia separated to let Lincoln in on the Clarke hug "you have no idea how much help Gustus needed without you." Lincoln tried to whisper.

"What was that Mr Lincoln?" Gustus asked as he put down his beer, simply smiling at Clarke (grateful for her departure as it was one less person to witness his break down) but he hugged Lexa. "It was the girl's idea to celebrate you coming back at work, but once Clarke's mother finally calmed there nerves that she was with you, they wanted to throw you a house party. The little one was very persistent."

Lexa simply nodded and smiled, grateful that Clarke now had her friends to fall back on. Gustus leaned back down again, "she scares me," Gustus whispered and nodding towards Raven. Standing up to his full height again handing Lexa a beer.

"Wuss," Indra spoke up as she sipped on her mug of coffee, Lexa could practically see the woman's eye's roll back in pleasure at the taste of coffee on her taste spuds once more. "I'm only here because you know I'm jealous of this coffee maker."

There was a knock on the door that caused them all to turn round, Lexa simply eyed Clarke who shrugged her shoulders.

Lexa went to the door and was greeted by a courier who had a large box that looked like it was for a 36" TV. But Lexa signed for it never the less, curiosity getting the better of her as usual. Taking it into the living room for everyone else to see.

But just as Lexa was about to open it up, she stopped.

"It's addressed to Clarke." Lexa spoke out loud, causing everyone to turn round.

"Damn Clarke the lesbian U haul joke ain't wrong is it?" Raven teased behind Clarke's back, only to receive an elbow in the gut by Octavia.

Clarke opened it and instantly knew what it was the moment it was slightly out.

"My painting from-"Clarke paused "my holiday! How did?" Indra simply let out a cough and maintained enough eye contact for Clarke to know to ask later, when not in such new company to the back story.

"I know a certain college is expecting their students to turn their assignments in soon." Indra simply stated as she went back to her coffee.

Clarke was definitely going to hug her later. Death threats be damned.

"So Clarke what did you get up to with your mom? Hottest chancellor of the united nations?" Raven teased. Clarke smiled at her friend and simply stated,

"I helped save the world."

"Uhuh ok princess, so Miss Woods we didn't actually know this was your house? But we can totally-"

"No, no it's fine. Clarke needs her friends after I stole her from you for my own gain. Please stay," Lexa replied as she walked towards her balcony with Indra, she knew the woman had another trick up her sleeve, she could sense it.

* * *

Indra followed Lexa to the balcony an old file under her arm as the two leaned against the railing looking over the city.

"Here," Indra started handing Lexa the file, who took it but was afraid to look. Knowing what the burn marks around it meant, "it's practically the last piece of evidence he ever existed. No one will find out what really happened. Do with it what you wish." Lexa nodded as she looked into the file as Indra left Lexa by herself on the balcony.

It was a birth certificate of one 'master Roan Azgeda' with a picture clipped next to it. Lexa felt her heart weigh down with the memories, feeling her tears building up.

Not out of sadness (well maybe some) but out of relief. It was all finally over.

She looked around the balcony and took one of the plants out of the metal pot and dumped the files into pot.

Taking out the silver lighter, twisting it round she could still see the faint 'master Azgeda' engraved onto it. Holding it out she ignited the flame onto the picture of Roan and dumped it into the plant pot, watching as the rest of the documents soon caught fire as well.

Lexa finally felt like she could move on now, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Walking back over to the railing and held out the lighter over all the stories. Contemplating to drop it.

But then again, maybe some things were worth holding onto. Because this is what made Lexa who she was today.

"Lexa!" She heard Clarke call out, the brunette smiled and put the lighter back in her pocket.

And she wouldn't change a thing, watching as the last bits of Roan's photo became ash.

Lexa turned her back on her past and began to walk to Clarke.

Walking towards her future.

* * *

 **So guys warning the stories ending soon! So any last minute ideas you guys want in the story, do it!**


	20. Chapter 20

It was around eight at night now and everyone else had gone to their own homes leaving Clarke and Lexa to themselves for the night. Both now on the sofa, Clarke reading some tabloid magazine while Lexa watched the TV about a thrilling documentary about the nature of raccoons. Both with a warm blanket on top of them while they were changed into more relaxed clothing (something that Lexa considered a once in a blue moon luxury.)

They both knew that they had so much to talk about, but neither one of them knew exactly how to start such a deep conversation when a distant voice spoke about how raccoons can rotate their hind feet at a 180 degree angle.

But once Clarke glanced up to look at Lexa, she knew the brunette wasn't really watching. She was doing what she did at office meetings that she deemed tedious but Clarke talked her into going for the benefit of the company. She let her teeth rest of the tip of her thumb nail and stared at the object distantly, her eyebrows not performing any action that showed concentration. You could tell Clarke had admired Lexa for way too long at this point.

Clarke gave Lexa's arm a slight nudge with her toes under the blanket, snapping the brunette out of her daydream, Clarke took a shot in the dark, "you thinking about _it_ again?" Lexa gave her a sad smile and put her warm hands round Clarke's foot, now fully concentrating on the blonde.

"You mean how baby raccoon's don't open their eyes for twenty days after birth?" Lexa joked while nodding to the documentary on the TV, Clarke gave a chuckle and a smile as she looked to the brunette, wondering if she'd get an answer.

"No. I mean, how can you expect all this to stay quiet Lexa? Surely someone will blab?"

"Clarke I am not scared of people finding out about what happened." Lexa reassured the blonde, of course she wasn't she just preferred them not to.

"Uhuh sure, but do you not want the world to know about how you saved an entire nation?" Lexa let out a humble smile and sat up slightly straighter.

"I think the world has enough to deal with right now," Lexa saw Clarke let out a silent huff and couldn't help but smile, "besides," Lexa nodded at Clarke's magazine "the world seems quite interested in where the CEO of woods. Inc has been spending her time recently."

"I wonder how interested they'll be when they find out your dating one of your employees," Clarke joked but secretly she hid a deeper meaning. She was worried about what would happen when those who worked with her found out, how they'd act differently. She'd read too many of these crappy magazines to know that people didn't exactly jump for joy when they heard about an employee and boss starting a more than professional relationship. How it ended in tears and law suits. Clarke want to imagine too far into the future with her relationship with Lexa, but she did want it to be a happy one, and if it were to end, to end on a high note.

"You are much more than an employee of mine Clarke," Lexa stated as she rotated her body and began to crawl on top of Clarke, letting a smile spread across her face as she kissed the blonde "you are smart," a kiss on Clarke's forehead "creative," a kiss on Clarke's cheek, "kind," a kiss on the bridge of Clarke's nose "and amazing." Lexa finished by kissing Clarke's soft lip "and if they can't see that they may be dead." Lexa joked at the end, looking into Clarke's blue eyes.

"But people will think-" Clarke began only for Lexa to bow her head and begin kissing the inside of Clarke's neck.

"People will think what they want to think Clarke, that shouldn't stop you." Lexa mumbled under Clarke's ear, as the blonde tried her best not to let goose bumps run across her body, "but I think you are beautiful and I want to love you forever."

Clarke couldn't help the waver in her voice, "what's stopping you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Replied Lexa as the brunette ran her up Clarke's top and kissed the blonde passionately.

The last thing Clarke saw that night that wasn't Lexa or the stars was an image of two raccoons humping the shit out of each other.

* * *

Morning began happily until Clarke checked Lexa's phone for the time. Her art assignment deadline was today about one, how the hell had the two of them slept for so long – a blush crept up Clarke's face and her heart beat fluttered as her brain reminded her what had kept them up for so long.

Clarke quickly took Lexa's digit and placed it on the phone, ignoring the chuckle of the just awakening brunette. Once the phone unlocked Clarke made punched in Raven's phone number (yes she had remembered that off heart, her mother hand insisted when she moved to the big city. She never thought she'd need to remember it, but then again Clarke never thought she'd have her phone chucked into a fountain never to return to her.)

"Raven, its Clarke. I need you to meet me at Lexa's ASAP, bring your pickup truck." Lexa frowned at hearing this, surely she could help?

"Lexa you're gonna be late for your first day back at work."

Oh yes, that's why she couldn't help Clarke. Because she had work. Eugh.

Lexa let out a groan "I don't want to work, sell the company, liquidate the shares and stay in bed for the rest of the day." Lexa mumbled as she curled up into the warm sheets as much as humanely possible.

Clarke just simply laughed and dashed out of bed "fine, I'll give Gustus your chair and tell him-"

"No, no it's fine, I'm up!" Lexa quickly replied as she darted out of bed and headed into the bathroom with Clarke who was already in the shower.

"Pass me my toothbrush please and toothpaste." Clarke instructed as she held her hand outside the shower, awaiting her tools for the morning routine.

"Clarke no, that's a sink activity, not a shower activity!" Lexa retorted, only to be given a silent response as the wet hand remained outside the shower.

Sighing Lexa handed the blonde the toothbrush and paste.

"Monster." Lexa simply retorted to the blonde.

* * *

Clarke was the first to leave as Raven was waiting for her at the reception area, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her.

Lexa and Clarke were squished inside an elevator as they tried to manoeuvre the canvas outside, "pivot!" Clarke called out to Lexa who simply grunted, but then smiled gleefully at Raven. "You can laugh Raven, but soon this is your problem!"

"That's why I have to enjoy it while it lasts!" Raven retorted "come on princess, let's let the sex hair woman get back to her room. Lexa was confused as to what Raven meant, it wasn't until she caught sight of herself in the reflection of the elevator doors that she understood. _Ah._

* * *

Raven and Clarke were sprinting across the college campus, it wasn't until they were in the art block that Raven collapsed onto the bench dramatically holding onto her thigh, "leg cramp! Go on without me! Save yourself Griffin! I'll never forget you!"

"Eugh," was all Clarke could muster has she heaved the canvas onto both her hands and power walked her way into her teacher's class room.

"Mrs Porter! I'm so sorry-" There was a loud thud as Clarke let the canvas drop onto the floor, and leaned it towards her teacher who took it from the blondes hands and leaned it against her desk, now watching the blonde place her hands on her thighs bending over, trying to catch her breath back

"Clarke, so happy to see you … alive and well?" Mrs Porter hesitated at the end because the blonde looked ready to collapse.

"Nice to see you too" Clarke wheezed.

"You made it just before the deadline," Mrs Porter stated as Clarke now stood up to her full height now that she was recovering. "Let's see what we have here," the taller woman began as she then held the canvas up on top of the desk. "Now you know I can't give you a grade just yet Clarke but I must say it's absolutely beautiful, the landscape, the attention to detail but the emotion behind the picture is so mixed, is that why you took off Clarke? Were you having a problem of some kind?" Mrs Porter asked.

"No Mrs Porter I was actually-"

"Bette." Mrs Porter smiled, Clarke smiled back.

"Bette," Clarke replied looking back at the painting.

The air hanger was painted in the background to almost resemble a grey splodge, but the nature of the painting was given the most detail.

"Yeah… it was a pretty emotional roller coaster during that time." Clarke replied honestly. Bette placed the painting carefully on the table and turned to face Clarke.

"Clarke as you know I'm only part time teacher here, but I also do various gallery openings and I had one planned for this weekend but one of paintings suffered quite sever damage and I now have a free space." Clarke's heart sped up at the rate of her thoughts traveling a hundred mile an hour.

"Would you like to have one of your art pieces at my gallery?"

Clarke can't help but let out a squeal "Oh my god yes! Thank you Bette!" Clarke couldn't help herself as she hugged the taller woman. Clarke heard her laughter and her back be patted "well if it wasn't me who snatched you up as an artist, it wouldn't take long for someone else to."

"Thank you Bette," Clarke said again "I gotta go though cuz Raven is waiting for me outside," Clarke began not wanting to come off as too needy than she already had in front of the older woman.

"Of course Clarke, have a good day. I'll see you at the graduation?" Bette replied as Clarke began to walk backwards to where she came.

"Hopefully!" Clarke replied crossing her fingers and turning to leave.

Clarke found Raven sitting on the same bench she'd left the girl at, she joined her and sat down with a great huff as if gravity had increased on her dramatically.

"So what's going on with you and Lexa then? No bullshit this time," Raven added as she turned towards the blonde. Clarke could only pause to think of what the best answer would be "are you guys dating?" Raven asked, trying to encourage an answer out of the blonde. All Raven wanted was for Clarke to be happy at this point.

Clarke let out a laugh as she realised, she and Lexa had never actually been on an _official_ date. Yet.

"We're a thing, definitely." Clarke ignored Raven's clap and dramatic 'thank the lord' gesture "but we haven't actually been on a date yet."

This caught Raven off guard "well hurry up and get on that! Oh and ask about that Anya woman, she's pretty, but in a scary kind of hot way." Raven added as watched Clarke playfully hit her arm.

"Raven, my mother will be so mad at you." Clarke responded, both of them laughing as they got up and headed to the exit.

* * *

Lexa had managed to walk around her office as if she hadn't been absent without a notice or reason why and thankfully, no one had asked. She was just about to log off from her computer when there was a knock on her door, sighing she cancelled the log off and called them to come in.

"Lincoln, what can I help you with?" Lexa began, but was surprised by the man as he took the chair in front of the desk and moved it so he was right next to Lexa. _Well this is new._ But Lexa remained professional and simply swivelled her chair round to face Lincoln.

"Hi Lexa," he began, obviously nervous about whatever it was "erm… I just wanted to talk to you, about erm, something kinda personal." Oh no he was going to ask where's she's been all this time, she didn't like lying, but-

"It's not about where you've been all this time, that's not my business at all,"

"Ok…" Lexa nodded, now having no idea where this conversation was going now. If it was personal. Maybe he was dying? Needed time off? Getting married? Stole office stationery?

"The thing is, while you were gone, Octavia – Clarke's friend, and I… we grew quite close. But now I feel like I have to protect her, and that includes her friends… which includes-"

"Clarke," Lexa finished off.

"Yeah and I don't want to even be disrespectful but I do know that you two are more than… boss and assistant- but that's not my point" Lincoln quickly cut himself off before that took a bad direction. "It's just if things with you and Clarke go south, I don't think I could work for you and I just want to make sure that you and Clarke are… cool?" Lincoln finished off, leaning back in the chair, scared of what his boss may do or say next.

"You want to know if I mean well with Clarke?" Lexa summed up for her employee, smiling on the inside that Clarke had friends who cared for her so much, but remaining clear on the outside.

"Yeah," Lincoln replied.

"I only wish the best for Clarke." Lexa replied honestly.

"Ok, that's a pretty solid answer" Lincoln chuckled lightly, enough for Lexa's small smile to break out, "Have you guys gone out on a date yet?"

"Not really no." Lexa replied slightly awkwardly.

"Then you might want to start there," Lincoln replied as he stood up from the chair and moved it back in front of Lexa's desk, "good evening Miss Woods." He said finallyand walked out of Lexa's office.

* * *

Clarke was now walking towards her office building with a large bouquet of flowers with a small note in them. The flowers were a mixed bunch and very colourful, choosing the flowers had been Raven's idea but the small note that asked Lexa to go on a date with Clarke had been the blonde's idea.

* * *

Lexa quickly paid the florist and exited the shop heading back to her building. With a quick text to Anya about flowers, the other woman had convinced her to go with red roses, but putting the note in the flowers had been Lexa's idea, which she smiled at. But then Lexa noticed Clarke on the other side of the street. Not wanting to call attention to herself, she quickly whipped out her phone and texted Clarke to turn round.

Clarke quickly looked at her phone to see Lexa standing behind her with a bouquet of roses and a big smile.

"Surprise!"

* * *

Anyone get the Bette Porter reference? :D


	21. Chapter 21

**The date**

Lexa and Clare sat opposite each other at a round table, surrounded by other upper class looking couples and families. Marble pillars every now and then across the room, supporting the very tall ceiling with decorative art. Very Lexa but with Clarke's creativity put into it. The waiter smiled at both the women and went to get their food and drinks, leaving the two women in silence.

"Did you have to take me to such a dump?" Clarke teased Lexa as she placed the napkin on her lap, awaiting her food (trying to hide how severely hungry she was.)

"Sorry, MacDonald's was all booked up," Lexa retorted with a smile "how was your day?" the brunette asks as she adjusted herself into the seat, hands on her lap and shoulders slightly leaning forwards towards Clarke, who sat with just an arm on the table, caressing the fork that would be in her mouth with lots of food so her hunger would be dealt with.

Looking up, Clarke began with a smile about Raven's shenanigans and then took a deep breath, her excitement returning "also Bette Porter offered me a place in her gallery opening."

"Hey, that's great!" Lexa exclaimed as she saw the blue eyes bursting with excitement behind her, "when is it? Which art piece are you going to use?" Lexa herself was getting excited at the idea of her girlfriend finally getting her own life rewards.

"It's on the same night as graduation, which is a shame I won't be there for the after party, but it's definitely worth it; and I'm thinking of using the same piece of work I submitted because Bette seems really impressed with it."

"Can I come?" Lexa teased with a question, but Clarke suddenly looked worried.

"Won't you be really busy with interviews and stuff after the party?" Lexa's eyes narrowed at what Clarke was suggesting.

"Clarke… do you not want me there at the gallery?"

Clarke hesitated.

"It's not that I don't want you there, it's just … you're you. You might upset the balance of the art world if it's found out you of all people have a thing for art, other more successful artists will come at you, Bette may try and get you to buy something… you're basically a distraction from all the other art."

Lexa couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Ok I think I get it, but I promise I will not displace the fragile balance of your art world, I'll go in disguise." Lexa replied, holding her napkin above the bottom half of her face.

"They'll recognise those forest green eyes in seconds," Clarke commented, the waiter returned with a two glasses and a bottle of wine, he began to pour smoothly and left the two women again. It was as if he'd broken the flow of their banter, but Clarke soon picked it back up.

"How was your day being the most successful woman in Ton DC?" Clarke teased.

"Boring," Lexa simply stated "Gustus messed around with my chair settings." Lexa mumbled that last part, watching Clarke chuckle, one of the most mesmerising things to hear after today.

"And you didn't throw him off the building after that? You're getting soft Lexa."

"And you're getting old"

"You're like the same age as me!" Clarke argued.

"Can't be proven officially," Lexa dramatically gasped "I could be underage Clarke, shame on you." Lexa teased.

"Please, I was your assistant for at least a year. I know about all your _encounters._ " Clarke teased. Lexa scoffed "what encounters?"

"You scaling the outside of the building after a one night stand."

Lexa started rumbling her jacket, "I could have sworn I left my pocket sized army of lawyers in here." Clarke let out a loud chuckle at Lexa's antics she couldn't help it when it slipped out of her mouth.

"God I love you."

There wasn't even a second of hesitation.

"I love you too," Lexa replied as the waiter returned with two plates, he set them down in front of the two women and wished them a pleasant evening.

Lexa held up her glass to Clarke "to love," Clarke raised hers as well.

"And all its surprises."

Clink.

* * *

 **A week later**

"Babe are you nearly ready?" Clarke asked hypocritically as she wasn't even ready.

"Yes, the last 5 times you asked me." Lexa teased as she continued to sit on the sofa, watching the news as Clarke scampered around in the bathroom.

"I'm just checking," Clarke stepped out and looked amazing.

"You look amazing" Lexa repeated out loud, for the sake of Clare knowing that the brunette appreciated her.

"You look… as professional as always," Clarke commented on Lexa's black trousers white shirt and tight fitting blazer, "but seeing as how I want you to look the part of my date to the gallery." Clarke held up a black silky tie.

"You bought me a tie?" Lexa asked obviously, not moving as Clarke threw it over Lexa's head and began to tie it, "we're such a lesbian cliché." Lexa muttered as Clarke finished and patted Lexa's boob.

"You might be, I'm bi."

"Yes I know, I read your article on bisexual awareness last year that you posted on the office board." Lexa teased as she followed Clarke to the door, enjoying the other girl's perfume.

"Really? What did you think?" Clarke asked as they headed towards one of Lexa's cars.

"Colourful." Lexa commented as she got in the Aston Martin, trying to hide the smile as she remembered how there had been an incident about someone not respecting the bisexuals in the office and was quickly dealt with by Clarke herself.

Igniting the car, they headed to Clarke's graduation, just to arrive at the start time.

"There is a good chance we'll be separated as soon as we get there." Lexa warned Clarke. Lexa knew what these kinds of things were like and it seemed everyone wanted her to give a grant or funding to something. She didn't want to drag Clarke through that and ruin her evening.

"That's fine, Raven and Octavia are already there. You can just drop me off by the entrance so you can do your grand entrance."

"It wasn't my idea." Lexa defended herself.

"No, but we all know you love to have a dramatic exit as well." Clarke replied as Lexa slowed the car down to a stop, watching as Clarke got out.

Lexa watched as Clarke joined Raven and Octavia who were waiting for her outside the building, quickly pulling off to find the nearest car park.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

"Oh my god you guys, I'm so proud of you two!" Octavia hugged Raven and Clarke at the same time, she hadn't gone to college because she didn't want to and was happier getting work experience this year, but it wasn't something she would say no to.

"Thanks O," Raven started "I'm sorry about time I set your hair on fire." Lincoln, who had joined them recently, looked confused, quickly muttering huh? Octavia quickly placed a hand on Raven's arm, "its ok. I know you thought you were helping with my hair straighteners."

Raven couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Graduates," a voice called across the campus "please go to your designated seats as the ceremony is about to begin."

"Ok guys have fun, don't trip it over or anything!" Octavia teased as she watched her two friends in their little gowns walk away, placing an arm round Lincoln's waist she muttered "they grow up so fast don't they?"

"Yeah they do," Lincoln smiled, leading them towards the audience seats.

Lexa was sat on the stage, next to what she learnt were the supervisors of the college and the head teacher. He went to introduce the students, but Lexa wasn't paying attention to him, she was trying to find Clarke. But it was almost hopeless, with an audience of so many students all in identical gowns and hats.

"… and now to give her speech herself, Ms. Lexa Woods."

Lexa stood up and smoothed out her blazer and walked towards the podium, "ladies and gentlemen," she began…

"I can't believe the wind tried to steal my hat," Raven cursed as she adjusted the hat securely onto her head as they entered the graduates, but were forced to be at the very back due to being late.

"... which is why you must always be grateful for the things in your life," Clarke snapped round to see Lexa speaking, who seemed to pause as they finally made eye contact, even this far away "because in one second, they can be taken away from you."

Lexa finished hers speech on a higher note "but that is why you must keep fighting for what you want. For a job career, that fitness goal, claw your way into this world and never let anyone try and hold you back on your dreams."

There was a loud applaud from the graduates as they stood up and applauded Lexa for her motivational speech, class by class was called up, each time a student's name had its own little eruption of cheer from their friends and family.

"Clarke Griffin," The man called out as Clarke walked as carefully as she could, shaking his hand and taking the piece of paper, walking towards Lexa.

"Congratulations Ms. Griffin." Lexa said warmly, trying to remain as professional as she could.

"Thank you Ms. Woods. I love the tie by the way." Clarke added as she stroked the tie seductively.

"Thank you, my girlfriend picked it out for me." Lexa replied, trying not to let Clarke's touches break her professional façade.

Once all the congratulations had been done, Clarke saw someone that she did not expect.

"Mom!" She cheered out and ran towards her with a hug, "I can't believe you made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I see that… Lexa has recovered. What a nasty pancreas infection." Abby commented slyly.

"Who's that piece of hot stuff?!" Someone called out from behind them.

"Well if isn't the beautiful girl from dreams, Raven!" Abby replied, not at all phased by the girl's advances, it had been one of the most memorable things that started after Clarke brought Raven round for Christmas many years ago.

Raven had told her no Christmas jumper was ugly if it was on Abby.

"Oh Abby you just know how to make a girl swoon." Raven replied "where's Lexa?" Clarke just nodded over towards the large group of photographers and interviewers surrounding Lexa. "Ah got ya, we're planning on going out tonight, you guys in?"

"I can't." Both women replied, but they all looked at Clarke as for a reason why, "I have a gallery opening!" Clarke squealed.

* * *

Lexa quickly looked up at the sudden loud irruption that occurred across from her as Raven, Octavia and some other woman-

No

It couldn't be.

Was she here-?

Of course not, she was here to congratulate Clarke on her graduation day like any other proud parent would.

Lexa returned to signing various autographs and standing to take pictures with students and teachers of the college.

Eventually Lexa managed to break away and meet up with Clarke, unsure of how to go around the chancellor of the UN being here now.

"Mrs. Griffin, it's lovely to meet you." Lexa stood in front of her with a hand outstretched, the older woman took it and Clarke watched as the hands gripped each other strongly, possible too strongly?

"Just Abby, it's lovely to meet you. Again." Lexa didn't even react.

"I promised Clarke that I would drive her to art gallery tonight, which Clarke I believe we should start heading to now so you're not late."

Clarke simply nodded, "mom where are you staying?"

"WITH ME! IN MY BED!" Raven cheered as she grabbed Abby's arm and wrapped it round her shoulder. Abby let out a chuckle at the girl's behaviour.

"Yes it's true I am staying round Raven's."

"Ok well don't do anything… yeah… anyway, come on Lexa." Clarke quickly finished off the conversation dragging the brunette away, walking towards where Lexa had parked the car.

Lexa simply undid the hairband in her hair, letting her long brown locks fall but remain lightly braided, undid the buttons on her shirt and took off her blazer. Now in a white t shirt with "rich bitch" printed on it.

Clarke could only stare at Lexa.

"Perfect," the blonde smiled as they got into the car.

* * *

 **The gallery**

Bette was the first one to greet Clarke and then paused, looked at Lexa then at Clarke, who simply gave Bette a look who just smiled in return.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Lexa began and quickly nodded at Bette as she began to walk around the gallery, all the art was lovely, but she just wanted to find Clarke's though.

But she must not disrupted the balance of the art world, so instead of walking straight to where Clare's art was hung, she paused for a while at each piece analysing everything she could.

After what felt like forever she arrived at Clarke's, it was brilliant.

" _By Clarke Griffin, Senior College student. Representing the beauty in the world but all the mixed emotions that comes with it."_

Lexa wasn't that good at art to see what everything held in a picture, but she wanted it so badly.

But she mustn't… but she wanted –

Eventually her wants convinced her as she took out a scrap piece of paper and wrote down a number and contact number and quickly placed it behind the canvas. No one noticed. Lexa was about to walk to the next art piece but froze when someone tapped her shoulder- had someone noticed? Had she been caught?

But no it was just the wonderful blonde of her life. Clarke. Without hesitation, Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke's lips "it's beautiful."

Clarke kissed Lexa back "you're beautiful." Clarke whispered as they began to walk round the rest of the exhibit hand in hand.

Once they got home, Clarke literally flung the heels/ feet killers that she had been wearing that night onto the floor, Lexa had hung her shirt and jacket up and was about to commence her, what she liked consider, powers of seduction, where the doorbell went off.

Both frowning at the time of night, they both went to the door and opened it up.

"Aden?" Lexa asked in surprise as the little boy staring up at them.

"Hi Heda."

 **The end! Because we all love Aden being with Lexa and Clarke as brother, or adopted son or whatever!**

* * *

 **Au in an au story (just a little ramble.)**

 **Clarke and Lexa collapsed onto the sofa in a bright room that never ended.**

" **So do you think she's finished with us?" Clarke asked Lexa who simply ran her fingers through her hair and stretched her body across the sofa, now her legs resting on Clarke.**

" **For now," Lexa muttered, as her eyes started to feel.**

" **You always get to be the hot, sexy, successful one!" Clarke complained.**

" **At least you never get shot." Lexa countered "that shit hurts. Besides maybe in the next one I'll be some loner, broke drug addict and you're the rich white woman who comes in and swoops me off my feet." Lexa joked.**

 **Clarke let out a chuckle and moved onto her side behind Lexa on the sofa, as sleep began to take over them both.**

" **Yeah, as long as we're together, I don't care."**

" **Me neither babe."**

 **With that, the two souls slept on.**

 **Hibernating till they were needed once more.**

* * *

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **Soulterror**

 **Janeliu20**

 **MAD0143**

 **For keeping me company, reviewing and listening to my ramblings!**

 **Thanks to all you who subscribed and Favorited, couldn't have been bothered to do it without you all!**


End file.
